Le pervers aux cheveux gras
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Hermione redoute de plus en plus les cours de potions – ou plutôt le professeur qui lui donne cours...que lui a t il donc fait?
1. Chapitre 1

****

Disclaimer : Personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

****

Catégorie : R (relation non-consentante, harcèlement, violence…)

****

Quand ? Boarf mettons 5ème année

****

Couple* : Severus/Hermione, (un peu Hermione/Sirius aussi) Wahou ! Une fic d'hétéro…histoire de s'identifier plus facilement au personnage… :p Mais, heu, c'est pas du tout une jolie romance…

****

Pitit mot de l'auteurette : J'ai pensé à cette fic en classe alors que je fantasmais désespérément sur un prof (moche comme tout, c'est ce qui m'a influencé pour le choix de Rogue) Hem, un résumé j'aurais du mal vu que là c'est quasi de l'impro, mais un petit mot de départ est toujours le bienvenu… (ha vi cette histoire est bien sûr fictive, encore qu'il y ait beaucoup de faces cachées chez notre prof de potions que nous ne connaissions pas….) ) C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'écrire qq chapitres rapides sans trop songer à la suite ni au scénario, rien que pour le plaisir de voir Rogue torturer ses élèves….héhé )

Sans compter qu'avec ma punition, les tarducs c'est un peu dur en ce moment… :'(

Depuis quelques temps, Hermione redoute de plus en plus les cours de potions – ou plutôt le professeur qui lui donne cours… que lui a-t-il donc fait ? (yes ça accroche pas du tt, mais puisque vous êtes là) lol

****************************

****

Le pervers aux cheveux gras. (wouais ça va c'est facile de se moquer j'avais po d'idée)

« 'Mione ? Tu es sûre que c'est la poudre de lune après la gousse d'ail ? » La jeune fille suspendit son geste, songeuse, puis reposa le bocal sur le banc en soupirant. « Non, tu as raison, ce sont les ailes de chauves-souris. »

« Ha ha, je le savais ! » s'exclama Ron Wesley avec enthousiasme. « Mon dieu Harry, prends note, sans moi Hermione allait faire une _erreur_ ! » Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'eut pas le temps de prendre note ni, même de répondre à son ami.

« Weasley, je reconnais qu'une réflexion intelligente de votre part est un évènement rarissime, mais je vous prierais de ne pas perturber mon cours pour autant. » Le maître des potions se dressait devant leur table, menaçant. Le rouquin se ratatina sur sa chaise, alors que Harry sentait sa mâchoire se crisper c'était presque devenu un réflexe en présence de Rogue. Celui-ci garda le silence un moment, alors que ses yeux glissaient jusqu'au visage de la fille aux cheveux bruns, qui gardait la tête baissée. « Reprenez-vous, mademoiselle Granger, ce genre de choses arrive à tout le monde – même aux _meilleurs_. » Il pivota et se dirigea vers une autre table, ignorant le regard soudain meurtrier du gryffondor aux cheveux roux. 

« Ca alors, souffla celui-ci à sa voisine, il n'avait qu'à t'offrir des fleurs tant qu'il y était ! » « Ron, ce que tu peux être lourd ! » râla l'adolescente. « C'était sarcastique, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Pourtant, c'est vrai que ces jours-ci il a été plutôt coulant envers toi », intervint Harry. Hermione hésita un instant, puis se pencha finalement vers eux, chuchotant : « Vous vous souvenez qu'il y a deux semaines je suis allée voir Mac Gonagall pour lui parler de l'attitude de Rogue envers nous ? » Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, jetant distraitement leurs pinces de crabes dans leur chaudron. 

« Mais tu nous as dit qu'elle avait prétendu ne rien pouvoir faire…» commença le survivant, mais la jeune fille lui fit signe de baisser le ton, alors qu'à 6 mètres de là l'homme au nez crochu passait ses nerfs sur un Neville au bord de la syncope.

« Moins fort ! Oui je sais, mais en réalité elle m'a conseillé d'aller voir Rogue en personne et de lui exposer mon problème. » « Et tu l'as fait ?? » demanda Harry avec étonnement. 

« Oui, mais je vous jure que ça n'a pas été facile de discuter de ça avec lui. Il a semblé le prendre comme une attaque, alors je lui ai dit que je le respectais beaucoup et que j'appréciais énormément ses cours, et tout ça… Puis je lui fais part de mon souhait de devenir médicomage, ce qui signifie donc une étude poussée des potions, et là il paraissait plutôt flatté. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'engueule plus ? » reprit Ron d'un air indigné. Visiblement, c'était l'initiative de son amie qu'il considérait comme une attaque.

« Oui », mentit Hermione. « Attention, ça déborde. » Le rouquin diminua la flamme sous son chaudron sous le regard courroucé du maître des potions, qui se tenait à présent sur l'estrade, donnant de nouvelles indications pour l'étape suivante.

A la fin de l'heure, alors que les autres élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, Ron s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses os un à un. « Sale type », marmonna-t-il à l'égard de Rogue, lequel déposait les flasques de ses étudiants dans une armoire.

« Dépêchez-vous », souffla Hermione. « Relax », fit Harry en souriant, « on est pas pressés de rejoindre cette fouine de Malfoy. » Ron termina finalement de fourrer ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac et les trois amis suivirent leurs camarades qui sortaient de la classe.

« 'Mione, tu reprends pas ton bouquin ? » fit remarquer le garçon à la cicatrice, qui s'était retourné pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans le local de son pire ennemi, et la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé son livre sur le banc à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle avait rangé ses affaires. Elle se déplaça rapidement entre les tables et le récupéra, tandis que Ron et Harry disparaissaient dans le couloir en discutant Quidditch. Rogue lui tournait toujours le dos, triant les différents ingrédients qu'il remettait à leurs places respectives. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées.

« Granger ? »

Hermione s'arrêta, le cœur battant soudainement à tout rompre. Elle se retourna lentement, la bouche sèche. « Oui, professeur ? » Celui-ci la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable, le regard sombre et pénétrant. 

« Refermez la porte derrière vous en sortant », dit-il après un moment qui sembla une éternité à l'adolescente. Ses lèvres minces s'étirent en un sourire à peine perceptible alors qu'il s'emparait des deux derniers bocaux et les ramenait tranquillement jusqu'à l'armoire.

Hermione fila sans demander son reste, fermant néanmoins la porte avec une douceur extrême, comme si elle ne voulait pas rendre son départ trop précipité – et rappeler sa présence. En sortant des cachots, elle s'arrêta, le souffle court. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur affolé. Après plusieurs minutes, la Gryffondor se résolut à prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle pour y rejoindre ses deux compères, auxquels elle donnerait comme excuse pour son retard un besoin naturel. Elle inspira longuement, puis afficha une expression de sérénité lorsqu'elle entra dans l'immense salle à manger. 

Elle voulait à tout prix éviter que qui que ce soit remarque quelque chose.

********************

Au loin, un animal inconnu poussa un long gémissement qui mourut bien vite dans le triste silence de la nuit. Hermione l'entendit à travers la fenêtre entrouverte à côté de sa commode. Ses yeux restaient ouverts également, alors qu'il était plus de minuit. La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, tout en sachant que quelle que soit la position, elle ne s'endormirait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le sommeil lui semblait impossible à trouver. Elle se ressassait sans cesse les mêmes pensées, les mêmes souvenirs, ses craintes quant à l'idée de tout dire – ou au contraire de ne rien dire. De toute façon, qui la croirait ?

L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns se demanda une fois de plus si cela n'avait pas été qu'un affreux cauchemar, ou alors une manigance de Rogue pour l'humilier encore plus…

*********************

**& Retour en arrière & *** (rassurez-vous c'est le seul) ^-^

Hermione sorti du bureau de Mac Gonagall légèrement secouée. Elle était simplement venue demander de l'aide à son professeur quant à l'attitude détestable de Rogue vis-à-vis d'elle, ce qui la perturbait de plus en plus durant les cours, et voilà que la vieille femme lui conseillait d'aller exposer ses griefs à l'intéressé lui-même ! La jeune fille se demanda si l'enseignante ne lui avait pas dit ceci par couardise mais non, Mac Gonagall n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par qui que ce soit, surtout pas Rogue.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 8h20. En se dépêchant, elle pourrait aller voir le maître des potions en vitesse et revenir à temps pour le couvre-feu – ce qui lui donnerait un bon prétexte pour partir plus vite que prévu. Avec appréhension, l'adolescente se dirigea vers les cachots, jusqu'au bureau de l'ex-Mangemort. Après un bref instant de crainte, elle décida qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite. C'était cela ou une chute spectaculaire des ses notes sur le bulletin. Elle frappa deux coups discrets contre la grosse porte de bois.

« Entrez. »

Inspirant longuement, Hermione s'exécuta. « Bonjour, professeur Rogue, excuse-moi de vous déranger. » L'homme, sans surprise, était en train de corriger une pile de parchemins. Il eut l'air particulièrement surpris de voir la jeune fille. Mais la surprise laissa bien vite place à l'indifférence totale. Il replongea dans sa correction. 

La Gryffondor resta debout au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas si elle était autorisée à parler.

« Et bien ? » fit-il d'une voix sèche après quelques secondes.

« Heu, je…je souhaitais vous parler, monsieur, c'est…c'est assez important. »

« Allez-y », répondit-il d'une voix neutre, toujours en train de raturer de rouge ses copies. Hermione songea que c'était plutôt déroutant de parler à cœur ouvert à quelqu'un qui ne daignait même pas vous regarder dans les yeux. Elle se lança quand même. 

« Voilà… » _Par où commencer ?_ « Vous savez probablement que cette année, nous devons passer nos Buses, et donc que c'est une période assez difficile, pour les étudiants. »

Pas de réponse.

« Ces temps-ci, » continua-t-elle, « j'ai cru remarquer que vous aviez un comportement assez….sévère à mon égard et….oh bien sûr, je comprends que puisque nous sommes en 5ème année, nous devons être traités et cotés plus durement, mais d'habitude vous m'avez toujours accordé des points assez bons, et depuis quelques semaines tous mes travaux dépassent à peine la moyenne- pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir négligé mes études ou raté complètement certaines potions. » Hermione sentit que sa déclaration n'exprimait pas le quart de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais mieux valait ne pas tout déballer d'un coup. 

Rogue releva lentement la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. « Si je comprends bien, mademoiselle Granger est venue se plaindre d'avoir des points qui semblent pourtant contenter les trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard. Vous estimeriez-vous supérieure aux autres étudiants ? Ou alors me reprochez-vous votre manque de travail ? »

La jeune fille se sentit pâlir. « Pas du tout, » bredouilla-t-elle, « mais c'est la première fois que mes notes chutent à ce point. »

« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? La préparation des potions est un art qui demande bien plus que de ridicules mouvements de baguette, comme je vous l'avais dit lors de votre première année. Visiblement, votre art a atteint ses limites. »

La jeune fille, blessée, voulut protester, mais elle fut coupée avant. « Vous pouvez disposer, » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, à nouveau concentré sur ses parchemins. 

Hermione resta à sa place, se mordant violemment la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Pas de vrais pleurs, de toute façon, juste deux petites larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Elle fit mime de se retourner, puis une phrase de Mac Gonagall lui revint en mémoire. « _Parlez-lui avec sincérité, ça devrait le faire réfléchir_. » La directrice des Gryffondor avait dit cela avec un sourire, mais l'adolescente se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. 

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que si elle sortait maintenant, elle aurait perdu. Et rien n'aurait été fait pour remédier à la soudaine injustice du professeur vis-à-vis de ses travaux. 

« Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez disposer, Granger » reprit Rogue d'une voix qui était à présent chargée de menaces. 

« Professeur, il n'y a pas que mes résultats qui me perturbent. »

« Vraiment ? Etant une adolescente, je suppose que comme tous les cornichons de votre âge la moindre petite chose est susceptible de « perturber » vos hormones. N'y voyez donc pas de problème particulier. »

La jeune fille sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. « Justement, monsieur, je pense qu'il y a un problème. Et cela vous concerne. »

Cette fois-ci, il sembla qu'elle avait réussi à susciter l'intérêt de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il posa son stylo devant lui et se redressa dans le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras. Hermione ne se sentit plus aussi sûre d'elle, mais reculer n'était plus une solution.

« Professeur, je vous ai toujours montré beaucoup de respect, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je ne vous ai jamais critiqué ou insulté – enfin, j'étais peut-être une idiote à mon arrivée ici, mais j'ai changé. Je sais que vous êtes un expert en potions, et je reconnais que vos capacités en la matière m'ont toujours impressionnée. D'ailleurs, j'envisage même une carrière dans cette orientation. » Elle s'interrompit, levant les yeux vers l'ancien Mangemort, qui n'avait pas bougé, ni même esquissé un mouvement facial. 

« Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines déjà, j'ai l'impression que vous me rejetez la faute de quelque chose, bien que je ne sache pas quoi. »

« Oh… » fit simplement l'homme d'une voix froide. « Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me dire pourquoi vous en avez déduit cela ? » 

« Et bien…vous m'avez donné plus de punitions et retiré de points qu'en toute une année, et à chaque fois que je croise votre regard, il me semble y apercevoir de… de la haine dirigée vers moi. »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Cette « haine » comme vous dites, n'est que du mépris, et vous n'êtes pas la seule à en être la cause. A présent que vous êtes rassurée, je ne vous retiens pas. » Le ton n'était plus froid, il était glacial.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Après tout, à quoi bon continuer ? L'homme réfuterait tous ses arguments avec le même cynisme. « Excusez-moi, je pensais juste que - »

« Que vous pourriez me rejeter la faute de votre laisser-aller ? Granger, vos résultats ont été lamentables ces derniers temps, c'est un fait. N'espérez pas me faire culpabiliser parce que vous n'y arriverez pas. C'est à vous seule que vous devez vous en prendre. »

« Mais je n'ai pas moins travaillé qu'avant ! » s'exclama Hermione. Ca, c'était la meilleure ! Il osait l'accuser de fainéantise, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais passé autant à étudier de toutes ses années d'école elle prenait l'année des Buses très au sérieux. « Et je ne vois pas ce que vos remarques désagréables en classe ont en rapport avec mes travaux ! »

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Que vous me critiquiez sur mes méthodes de travail, sur mes manières d'éplucher tel ou tel fruit, d'accord. Mais quel est le rapport avec mon sang, mon appartenance à Gryffondor ou même mes cheveux ?! » L'adolescente savait que les attaques vis-à-vis de la maison ou des origines étaient habituelles chez son professeur, mais il s'étendait à présent à la vie privée et se déployait chaque jour dans de nouveau domaine pour humilier la jeune fille. Ce matin, il avait comparé les racines de Plantagrumeau d'Hermione à ses cheveux – ce qui avait bien sûr follement amusé les Serpentard.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné la permission de me crier dessus, Granger ! » répliqua Rogue, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur nous depuis la première année ! » L'adrénaline circulait librement dans son sang, et l'adolescente se sentait prête à lui balancer tous ses reproches à la figure, dut-elle passer le reste de l'année en retenue. Une partie d'elle, l'élève consciencieuse et mature, lui criait de s'excuser et de partir bien calmement, mais sa fierté de Gryffondor l'empêchait de faire marche arrière. 

Le maître des potions se leva. Sa mâchoire se crispa fermement, puis il expira longuement avant de parler. « Miss Granger, vos mots dépassent votre pensée. Souvenez-vous à _qui_ vous êtes en train de parler. Je suis votre professeur et vous me devez le respect, alors tâchez de me _respecter_, stupide gamine !» finit-il brutalement.

« Mais vous ne faites rien pour cela, « professeur ». Et si je puis me permettre c'est vous qui devriez vous rappeler ce que vous êtes. Parce que vous êtes un enseignant, justement, plus un Mangemort ! » Lorsqu'elle vit le regard assassin de Rogue, elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin en parlant de Mangemort. Durant une demi-seconde, elle se demanda au contraire si elle n'avait pas visé juste. Des larmes de rages coulaient le long de ses joues, à sa plus grande honte.

L'homme au teint pâle la fixa durant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il hésitait entre la tuer sur place ou la frapper contre le mur. La jeune fille sembla soudainement se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je suis…désolée… » bafouilla-t-elle, pétrifiée. Brusquement, elle se retourna et sortit du bureau en courant. Elle arriva à la sortie des cachots, et s'arrêta pour se moucher. Elle essuya ses joues mouillées mais ses yeux pleuraient toujours. Elle s'en voulait tellement….comment, mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Se conduire comme une gamine capricieuse, perdre tout contrôle, alors que Mac Gonagall avait pourtant déclaré non sans une certaine ironie que la meilleure tactique avec le directeur des Serpentard était de rester aussi imperturbable que lui. 

Son épaule heurta alors violemment le mur, et elle gémit de douleur. Elle eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux que déjà une main puissante la saisissait au collet, la plaquant violemment contre le mur. « Vous désirez toujours remonter votre moyenne, miss Granger ? » fit Severus Rogue d'une voix calme qui contrastait étrangement avec la dureté de sa poigne. 

Pétrifiée, la jeune fille ne réussit pas à articuler quoi que ce soit de compréhensible, mais de toute façon l'homme lui avait déjà agrippé le bras et la traînait de force au cœur des donjons.

« Professeur, je – aïe - »

« Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de parler », la coupa-t-il, marchant à grandes enjambées. Hermione avait mal au bras et voulut résister mais elle utilisait tout son énergie pour essayer garder son équilibre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et il la poussa brutalement au milieu de celle-ci l'adolescente s'effondra sur les dalles froides. L'homme referma la porte et lança un rapide sortilège qui fit s'allumer les bougeoirs accrochés au mur.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un salon assez austère, dont l'unique mobilier était constitué d'une table et de deux chaises, ainsi que de plusieurs étagères – les appartements de Rogue.

« Relevez-vous, et asseyez-vous ici », lui ordonna l'ancien Mangemort en reculant une chaise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une grande étagère et commença à fouiller dans un tiroir.

La fille de moldu se releva lentement, et se recula, s'assurant que l'homme lui tournait toujours le dos, puis elle actionna frénétiquement la poignée de la porte, laquelle refusa de s'ouvrir.

« Ma très_ chère _Gryffondo_r_, vous m'avez habitué à plus de courage que cela », fit le directeur des Serpentard avec ironie. Hermione massa son épaule douloureuse et se retourna lentement.

« Professeur, je suis désolée si je vous ai vexé », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Vous ne m'avez pas vexé du tout. Au contraire, vous m'avez même ouvert les yeux. Asseyez-vous, » répéta-t-il en désignant la chaise devant la table. » Cette fois-ci, son ton était celui de l'enseignant, et bien malgré elle la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui et s'assied. Il déposa un bloc de parchemins, une plume et un pot d'encre devant elle. 

« Ecrivez. »

« Mais pourquoi - »

« Vous voulez obtenir de meilleures notes ? Dans ce cas soyez satisfaite je vous offre la chance de me prouver que vous êtes plus douée que ce que vous m'avez montré ces temps derniers. Première question : décrivez les effets des potions de Lumininge et les différents ingrédients qui la composent. »

L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns le regarda un moment avec incrédulité, puis se décida finalement à attraper la plume lorsqu'il la foudroya du regard. Elle se mit à écrire d'une main fébrile, priant pour qu'après cela le professeur la laisse partir sans plus la frapper. Il continua, lui dictant différents énoncés, en marchant calmement dans la pièce. 

« Dernière question : En quoi les algues marines peuvent-elles contrecarrer les effets des végétaux terrestres lors de la préparation de la potion de Divisibilité ? Expliquez-le en tenant compte de la composition chimique de ce type d'algues et n'oubliez pas de parler de l'osmose cellulaire. »

La jeune fille resta un moment la plume en l'air, les yeux fixés sur sa feuille. « Professeur », dit-elle finalement, « l'osmose cellulaire n'est abordée qu'en dernière année et nous n'avons - »

« Granger, encore une seule interruption et je ramasse directement votre copie. Vous avez une heure. »

Hermione répondit aux premiers énoncés assez rapidement, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la question sur l'osmose, elle sécha quelques minutes, fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu parler de cela quelque part…

« Un problème ? » susurra une voix grave à son oreille. « Et bien, j'hésite entre deux minéraux,» bredouilla la jeune fille, gênée par la proximité de Rogue. Celui-ci se pencha un peu plus au-dessus d'elle, collant délibérément son torse au dos de l'adolescente. « Je n'en reviens pas, » reprit-il avec une voix encore plus basse. « L'élève la plus appliquée de son année, sinon de l'école, en train de sécher sur une question aussi simple… »

La plume d'Hermione lui échappa, et elle la ramassa rapidement d'une main tremblante, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil de l'ancien Mangemort. Pourtant, sa plume se mit à courir sur le papier, d'abord avec incertitude, puis avec plus d'assurance. « J'ai terminé », dit la Gryffondor non sans un certain soulagement. _« Traité de chimie magique, par Albert Potassium » - _elle l'avait lu pendant les vacances, et elle s'était maintenant souvenue du bref chapitre sur l'osmose cellulaire.

Pourtant, au lieu de reprendre sa copie pour la corriger, son professeur la parcourut du regard quelques instants, puis fit glisser ses doigts fins sur l'épaule droite de l'étudiante, avant de les descendre jusqu'à son bras, qu'il agrippa doucement mais fermement. « Je n'ai jamais mis en doute vos capacités, miss Granger…Mais il faudra plus que cela pour me prouver votre bonne volonté. »

Surprise, Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et sentit les cheveux noirs de l'homme se frotter à son visage. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

« Une soumission totale », chuchota-t-il avec lenteur dans son oreille. Il n'avait pas une mauvaise haleine, au contraire elle rappela à la jeune fille l'odeur du parfum la vanille de sa mère. Pourtant, elle sursauta brusquement et voulut se lever de sa chaise, mais la main de l'homme accrochée à son bras l'en empêcha. « Professeur », gémit-elle, alors que les larmes lui venait aux yeux.

« Du calme, ma jeune élève, » la rassura-t-il. « Je ne vous demande rien ce soir. Ni même demain. Je veux vous laisser du temps. »

L'adolescente essaya de se débattre – peine perdue. Que pouvait-elle faire, gamine de 15 ans, face à un homme dans la force de l'âge ? Elle sentit le bras de son agresseur s'enrouler autour de son cou et la pousser dans la mâchoire pour lui faire relever la tête. Severus Rogue se déplaça autour d'elle, telle une panthère, et vint planter son regard de braise dans ses yeux effrayés.

« Réfléchissez une seconde avec votre petite tête de Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous parlez de ceci à quiconque, ce sera ma parole contre la votre. Et même si quelqu'un devait être assez audacieux pour prêter crédit à vos accusations, vous devriez passer par le Veritaserum. »

Il rapprocha son visage, une lueur dans les yeux. « Le Veritaserum, _Hermione_, vous savez ce que c'est ? Imaginez ce que vous pourriez révéler sans le vouloir…vos peurs, vos désirs les plus secrets, vos pensées les plus intimes… » Un sourire se faufila jusqu'à ses lèvres fines, tandis que la jeune fille le fixait, incapable de parler, ou même de respirer. « Votre amitié avec un criminel en cavale…ainsi que l'emplacement de sa cachette actuelle… »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille comprit l'allusion. Sirius…

« Vous mentez », réussit-elle finalement à articuler. « L'utilisation du Veritaserum est contrôlée par le Ministère. »

« Evidemment. Mais dans un cas aussi grave que du harcèlement sexuel au sein d'une école, je suis certain que les membres du Ministère eux-mêmes approuveraient cette solution. »

« Mais ils verraient aussi que j'ai raison…et que vous êtes coupable, » le contrecarra la jeune fille.

« Oui…mais je prétendrais moi-même avoir agi sous un Impérium du seigneur des ténèbres. En tant que maître des potions, je dois bien admettre que les sérums de vérité n'ont plus de certains pour moi et j'en neutralise assez facilement les effets. Je pourrais moi aussi inventer certaines choses indiscrètes et peu glorieuses sur votre compte. »

Le maître des potions lui sourit avec sadisme, la mettant au défi de trouver quelque chose à redire à cela. Hermione déglutit. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune idée de la véracité des propos de Rogue, mais n'était-il pas dangereux de les mettre en doute ? Après tout, il était le meilleur dans sa catégorie, elle l'avait dit elle-même, et si elle en disait trop et révélait accidentellement la cachette de Sirius au square Grimmauld et impliquait également Dumbledore dans l'histoire…Elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque. 

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » dit l'élève aux cheveux bruns en fermant les yeux, alors qu'une larme salée lui arrivait au coin de la bouche.

« Pour commencer », fit l'homme en lui frottant doucement la joue, « cesser de pleurer. » Elle le sentit se redresser. « Je ne vous demande rien dans le présent. Mais soyez prête. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il avait pris sa feuille de contrôle et se tenait maintenant devant l'armoire dans laquelle il avait pris les feuilles. Il rangea la plume et le pot d'encre, et se retourna, le visage impassible. « Vous pouvez disposer, Granger », dit-il avec sa voix habituelle – sèche, claquante et sans réplique.

Hermione crispa sa mâchoire avec colère, et elle passa rageusement sa main sur ses yeux humides. Elle sortit en courant, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage. Rogue vint la ramasser d'un pas tranquille, et referma la porte avec un sortilège. Il prit ensuite le parchemin de la jeune fille et le lut à nouveau, avant de se lever brusquement et de le jeter dans la cheminée. 

*Fin du retour en arrière*

*************************

Hermione se recroquevilla dans son lit. Sirius…si cela n'avait pas été pour lui, elle aurait certainement tout raconté. Mais elle tenait à l'ancien prisonnier, et elle espérait que son innocence serait bientôt prouvée. Afin qu'elle puisse le voir plus souvent, ailleurs que dans cette affreuse maison du square Grimmauld.

Pas amour pour un homme qui ne lui avait jamais parlé que pour la contredire, elle était prête à se sacrifier à un autre qui, lui, prenait plaisir à l'humilier et la rabaisser…

***********

Voilààà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

* Je suis fortement pour l'emploi de mots français lorsque l'anglais n'est pas nécessaire. Non que je n'apprécie pas la langue de nos chers acteurs favoris, mais je trouve dommage que notre beau français en soit pour autant mis de côté…


	2. chapitre 2

****

Pitite note d'introduquetion : merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je suis contente de recevoir mes premières critiques…critiqueuses…lol 

Bon pour répondre à certaines, moi non plus je ne vois pas du tout Rogue comme ça, mais bon, heu…si dans toutes les fics les persos étaient comme ils sont dans les romans, ben…ce serait moins chouette, voilà. Et pis le but c'est de s'amuser, d'ailleurs on ne dit pas une fanFIC pour rien…. :) (disons que chacun à sa propre vision de Rogui et de sa manière de montrer son amour…)

****

Petite Dilly : Le pire c'est que je ne pensais à rien de sexuel en l'écrivant…ce qui me tue, ce que lorsque l'on parle de soumission et harcèlement, paf ! ça ne peut être que du c** – or il y a des tas de façon de harceler qqn (attention suis po une experte) et pour être franche je n'aime pas trop le sexe….alors je vais essayer de faire durer mes chapitres avant d'arriver à quelque chose qui s'en rapproche (et encore ce sera de loin) lol

****

Pandoria : Comment ça « même si » !? Mais justement, j'aime, j'adore, je vénère, j'idolâtre Severus, c'est pourquoi je crée cette fic sur lui…j'en avais juste marre des histoires à l'eau de rose où le vilain professeur se transforme en nagneau dans l'intimité…Mais attention, le Rogue de cette fic A du cœur, d'ailleurs il…mais chutt ne gâchons pas tout )

****

Achtung : (naan c'est pas un auteur ^-^) Ha vi, Umbridge n'existe pas ici....

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin 

Bon, ces quelques points éclaircis, shall we begin now? (ou start ou je ne sais nain quoi…bon, ich beginne) ^-^

**************************************

****

Le pervers aux cheveux gras : 

Ce matin-là, lorsque que Harry reçut son courrier, il poussa une exclamation ! « Hé, Sir-heu Sniffle nous invite pour Noël ! » 

« _Nous_ ? » s'étonna son voisin. « Ouais, il vous propose de venir tous les deux de venir dormir au square Grimmauld quelques jours. » 

« C'est cool », fit Ron en mordant dans sa tartine de choco. « J'echpère que maman voudra bien qu'on vienne ! »

« Venir où ? » demanda soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux. « Chez Sirius, à Noël », répondit le rouquin en avalant sa tartine. « Aucune chance », déclara Fred Weasley. « Nous sommes officiellement invités chez l'Illustre Romulus ! »

A quelques places de là, Ginny recracha son lait. « Tu veux dire qu'on va chez le frère de papa ?! Celui qui est persuadé que ses pantoufles étaient d'anciennes vaches à lait ? » Son grand frère haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. « Oui, celui qui s'imagine être un ambassadeur venu de la planète Saturne », ajouta Ron d'un air sombre.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, se retenant difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le plafond, où des dizaines de hiboux voletaient dans le ciel ensorcelé. Elle sourit. Une semaine entière avec Sirius…Finalement, la journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça.

En effet, le mercredi se passa plutôt bien, de même que le reste de la semaine. Lorsque décembre arriva, Hermione en vint à penser que Rogue avait délibérément fait cela pour l'humilier et se moquer d'elle, à moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement absorbé un peu trop de jus de citrouilles alcoolisé à ce moment-là – il avait vraiment semblé dans un état second.

Pourtant, l'avenir allait lui donner tort. (_Ndla : dans le genre phrase-cliché…)^-^_

*****************

Le samedi matin, c'était l'effervescence dans la grande salle. Gryffondor/Serpentard, le deuxième match de la saison – le 1er ayant vu l'écrasante victoire de Poufsouffle sur Serdaigle. La tension était presque palpable autour de Harry et des autres joueurs tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de manger quelque chose. Le nouveau carnage causé par Voldemort, dont les photos des victimes s'étalaient en première page de la Gazette, n'y était pas pour rien dans l'abattement du jeune orphelin.

Finalement, les élèves se rendirent jusqu'au terrain, la plupart bavardant avec enthousiasme. Hermione racontait à l'attrapeur des histoires abracadabrantes qu'elle avait lues la veille dans un livre sur le quidditch. Celui-ci, flatté de voir que sa camarade s'intéressait enfin à ce sport, en fut touché et sentit son moral remonter. Ils se séparèrent et les deux garçons partirent rejoindre leur équipe, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la tribune des gryffondor. 

Soudain, elle aperçut un grand homme sombre qui se tenait aux pieds des escaliers de celle-ci. Elle ralentit le pas, troublée. Feignant l'indifférence, elle passa à côté de lui en laissant ses longs cheveux bouclés lui tomber devant les yeux. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur la 4ème marche qu'elle l'entendit l'interpeller. « Granger, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. » Hermione se retourna lentement, et descendit l'escalier. Arrivée en bas, elle regarda Rogue sans rien faire. « Venez par ici », lui ordonna celui-ci en se reculant. La jeune fille le suivit à contrecoeur, alors qu'à quelques mètres elle aperçut Pansy Parkinson qui la regardait d'un air mauvais, ricanant avec ses amies. 

« Granger, je vous veux ce soir dans mes _quartiers_, à 21 heures précises. Amenez vos affaires de cours. » Sans autre mot d'explication, il tourna les talons et partit vers la tribune des professeurs. L'adolescente le regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée. 

« Et voici qui entre sur le terrain, l'équipe des…Gryfondor ! » beugla Lee Jordan dans son micro.

Hermione sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle grimpa lentement les marches de l'escalier de la haute tour. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, indécise. Finalement, elle s'assit, puisque de toute façon la voie était libre à présent que tous les élèves étaient montés.

Le match fut relativement court, et gagné de peu par les serpentard – Goyle ayant presque mis Harry hors combat en le frappant directement avec sa batte. Il fut bien sûr sanctionné par madame Bibine, mais le mal était fait et Draco put profiter du désavantage de son adversaire pour s'emparer du vif d'or.

*********************

La journée sembla relativement rapide à Hermione, qui cette fois-ci eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son malaise à ses amis. Elle se résolut à leur donner comme prétexte le stress mensuel et les deux adolescents préférèrent clore la discussion – après tout, c'était tout de même un sujet sur lequel ils préféraient en savoir le moins possible.

A 20 heures 50, la jeune fille se leva de son fauteuil et commença à ranger ses affaires. « Tu montes déjà ? » lui demanda Ron. « Il est même pas 9 heures ! » 

« Je sais », répondit-elle, « mais j'avais promis à madame Pince de lui ramener ses livres aujourd'hui. »

« Tu devrais attendre demain, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu », lui conseilla Harry, qui semblait soudain se rappeler qu'il existait des règlements à Poudlard. 

« Ce n'est pas un problème », dit Hermione. « MacGonagall m'a demandé de faire des recherches dans certains livres et elle a dit que j'avais le droit de sortir après l'heure uniquement si c'était pour aller à la bibliothèque. »

Voyant les regards incrédules et inquisiteurs de ses deux camarades, elle tourna vite les talons afin d'éviter de devoir répondre à d'autres questions – étant une gryffondor, elle répugnait à mentir, même si elle avait déjà prouvé les années précédentes être une experte. Elle sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle, son sac surchargé sur l'épaule. Dans les cachots, elle croisa des serpentard qui se dirigeaient apparemment vers leur salle commune, mais heureusement il s'agissait de deux dernière année qui se contentèrent d'observer passer à toute vitesse la jeune brune sans rien dire. 

Elle retrouva difficilement les appartements de son professeur, mais elle y parvint finalement à temps. A nouveau, elle se retrouva devant une grande porte de bois noir, qui lui apparaissait à présent comme le portail direct vers les Enfers. 

Cette fois-ci, Rogue vint lui-même lui ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle frappa. Il la laissa passer, le visage neutre, lui indiquant d'un geste la table sur laquelle elle avait déjà travaillé il y a plusieurs semaines. Elle s'installa en silence, gardant son sac sur ses genoux en une position défensive. 

L'homme en noir vint s'asseoir à son propre bureau, puis ses mains se tendirent vers l'étui posé devant lui et il fit quelque chose que Hermione ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire : il attrapa délicatement une paire de lunettes assez fines et les mis sur ses yeux. Ensuite, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortir un livre, qu'il se mit à feuilleter, les sourcils froncés. Finalement, l'un de ses longs doigts s'arrêta sur une page, et il dit, sans regarder l'adolescente : « J'ai parlé de ceci au professeur Dumbledore. »

« Pardon ? » Hermione le fixait d'un air interdit. Parler de quoi ? De ses allusions plus que déplacées vis-à-vis d'elle ? – ou alors avait-il inventé autre chose, afin de justifier cet « entretien »…

« Je lui ai fait part de _votre désir_ de vous améliorer en potions afin de participer aux Olympiades de Mai. Bien entendu, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, mais il a réussi à me convaincre… » Il releva la tête, fixant la jeune fille derrière ses carreaux, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : « Ce qui signifie, ma jeune apprentie, que nous allons nous retrouver ici _tous_ les samedis soirs afin de vous préparer à ce concours. »

Avec ses lunettes carrées et son sourire dénué de malice, Hermione aurait presque pu le trouver séduisant. Mais le rictus qu'il afficha juste après lui ôta bien vite cette idée de la tête. Il secoua la tête et replongea dans sa lecture. La gryffondor l'observa pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève finalement et dépose le livre devant elle. « Lisez les instructions et tâchez de bien relever toutes les subtilités et les erreurs probables avant de commencer – je vais chercher vos affaires. »

Il sortit du bureau, laissant la jeune fille livrée à elle-même. Avec précaution, elle posa son sac à terre puis jeta un regard au grimoire qu'il lui avait donné. Lorsqu'elle lut le titre de la potion qu'elle était supposée préparer, elle se sentit blêmir.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, jaugeant mentalement ses chances de s'échapper. Tant que son professeur n'était pas là, ce ne serait pas très dur, mais puisque Dumbledore avait soi-disant donné son accord…encore que ça restait à prouver. Mais c'était fort probable Rogue n'aurait pas aimé courir le risque que qui que ce soit s'aperçoive qu'il invitait illégalement une élève dans ses appartements tous les soirs. Et les Olympiades de chimie intéressaient bel et bien l'adolescente, malgré les Buses.

A nouveau, elle parcourut du regard la page exposée devant elle, ses lèvres remuant faiblement tandis qu'elle lisait les lignes à voix basse, totalement ahurie. 

« _Potion fantasmagorique. _

Développée dans les années 30 et finalement achevée en 1935 par les époux Adam, Amandine et Billy, cette potion ne fut véritablement considérée comme « éthiquement acceptable » qu'au début des années 70, époque de la révolution sexuelle. Les effets de ce mélange n'ayant à l'époque pu être testés sur des animaux – pour des raisons évidentes – son usage fut fortement déconseillé, ou du moins la modération requise de la part des consommateurs. Pourtant, cette potion fut à nouveau interdite en 1989, après qu'il ait été prouvé que plusieurs personnes s'étaient découverts des instincts de violeur en expérimentant leurs propres fantasmes à un degré poussé, via la Fantasmagorique, et dont la vision de la réalité et du rêve s'en était retrouvée complètement perturbée. Le Ministère dut se résoudre à en interdire la consommation après que ces sorciers se soient retrouvés internés, afin de préserver la sécurité des personnes innocentes aussi bien que celle des utilisateurs eux-mêmes.

La potion fantasmagorique, absorbée une heure avant le sommeil, permet une vision plus large de ses propres fantasmes sexuels durant le rêve, ainsi que de véritables sensations dans un état de semi-conscience – ce qui est à l'origine des troubles de la personnalité et de la conception fiction/réalité du consommateur de cette potion.

Hermione la relut trois fois, les yeux grands ouverts. La liste des ingrédients était assez longue – une bonne cinquantaine d'éléments, mais la préparation semblait relativement facile. Préparer cette potion ne relèverait pas du défi, alors pourquoi diable… ? Elle n'était quand même pas supposée ingurgiter ça ?

Rogue réapparut au bout de dix minutes, tenant dans sa main une petite boîte. Il déposa celle-ci sur son propre bureau, puis sortit sa baguette et murmura « Amplificatum », ce qui eut pour effet de rendre au coffre miniaturisé sa taille normale. « Tous les ingrédients nécessaires se trouvent là-dedans. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide ou...d'une explication quelconque. » Il avait dit ces phrases avec le ton professionnel qu'il utilisait en classe, mais un soupçon d'ironie se fit entendre dans sa voix alors qu'il prononçait les derniers mots.

Hermione voulut demander au moins un chaudron, mais elle aperçut une anse dépasser du gros caisson déposé sur le bureau. Elle sortit de celui-ci un chaudron de petite taille, qu'elle posa sur sa table. Elle prépara soigneusement les ingrédients un à un, épluchant et écaillant. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se tourna vers l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et était pleinement concentré dans un ouvrage de 5 milliers de page au moins.

« Hem…professeur ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix. L'interpellé releva la tête, haussant les sourcils. « Heu, j'ai terminé de préparer les ingrédients, mais…il me faudrait du feu pour le…pour le chaudron… » Le regard sévère que son professeur portait sur elle la faisait bégayer comme une gamine. Elle en eut honte, et pour la première fois elle comprit réellement ce que Neville devait continuellement ressentir. 

« Incandesco », dit Rogue, tenant toujours son livre à deux mains. La jeune fille se tourna vers son chaudron, s'attendant à ce que des flammes l'illuminent subitement. Rien ne se passa. Elle connaissait ce sort apparemment l'homme s'était surestimé en s'imaginant pouvoir le lancer sans baguette magique. 

« Il est déjà chaud, idiote ! » s'exclama soudainement Rogue avec agacement. Hermione, surprise par ce brusque changement de ton, passa néanmoins la main au-dessus du récipient. En effet, elle sentit de la chaleur s'en dégager.

L'heure se passa ainsi, l'un assis dans son coin, l'autre à préparer sa potion. A un moment, l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns lança discrètement un regard à son professeur. Il ressemblait à un grand-père, comme il était – installé dans son fauteuil, lunettes presque sur le bout du nez, plongé dans sa lecture. Elle se fit la réflexion que lorsqu'il ne tirait pas une tête jusque par terre, il pouvait presque avoir l'air sympathique. Il semblait tellement vulnérable en ce moment, tellement…mature. Il avait quelque chose de Dumbledore. Il soupira en changeant de page et Hermione retourna bien vite à sa mixture. 

« J'ai terminé » déclara-t-elle alors qu'un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiquait 21h30. « C'est bon, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires », répondit l'autre. Hermione s'exécuta avec rapidité. Si la séance se terminait ici, alors dieu existait. Elle venait à peine de refermer son sac qu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Rogue, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu se lever, se tenait devant le chaudron. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Il remua lentement dans le liquide orangé avec la louche, et parut satisfait. « Bien », dit-il. « Je vérifierai tout cela et vous aurez vos résultats lundi. » 

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle préférait ne pas penser au double sens de cette phrase. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. « J'ai parlé de nos leçons d'études à Rusard, vous n'avez rien à craindre » la prévint l'homme avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de franchir le seuil. « D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle. « Bonne nuit, professeur. »

« Ca je n'en doute pas. » Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et l'adolescente ne sut que répondre. Elle fila à toute vitesse, traversant les cachots froids et humides pour retrouver la douce chaleur de la Salle Commune des gryffondor, où dieu merci Harry et Ron ne l'attendaient plus – seuls quelques élèves de 2ème et de dernière année travaillaient encore ou bavardaient. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils devant l'âtre, réalisant seulement ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Rogue avait un grain, ça c'était sûr. Mais après tout il avait été tout à fait convenable aujourd'hui – ou du moins il ne l'avait pas balancée contre le mur comme la dernière fois. La jeune fille avait néanmoins appris une potion intéressante, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, étant donné l'interdiction officielle d'en fabriquer un grimoire contenant un tel mélange devait probablement se trouver dans la Réserve.

Elle resta assise dans ce fauteuil durant plusieurs heures, à réfléchir non seulement à son professeur, mais également à son attitude en général, à son avenir, à ses rêves…à sa vie. La lune était déjà haute lorsqu'elle s'assoupit.

*************

Il y eut quatre autres séances de la sorte avant que les vacances d'hiver n'arrivent. Elles se passèrent à chaque fois de la même façon que la première le maître des potions lisant dans son fauteuil, et la jeune fille travaillant au-dessus de son chaudron, silencieux tous les deux. L'enseignant n'eut plus aucune phrase ou comportement déplacée vis-à-vis d'elle, et la Gryffondor commençait à penser que tout ce qu'il voulait était un peu de compagnie le samedi soir. Elle commença à éprouver de la pitié pour lui…

Sans compter que ses deux derniers contrôles en potions s'étaient à nouveau vus attribuer la note maximale. Harry et Ron avaient certes protesté lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de ses travaux supplémentaires le samedi soir, mais ils étaient habitués à l'excès de zèle de leur amie et avaient décrété qu'après tout, si elle tenait à bosser le week-end, c'était son problème. 

La seule chose que Hermione n'avait pas avoué à ses camarades, c'était avec qui ses leçons se déroulaient. Elle leur avait simplement raconté qu'elle passait deux heures chaque samedi soir dans la Bibliothèque afin de profiter du calme qui y régnait.

Lors de la dernière séance avant les vacances, l'étudiante était supposée apprendre une potion de Clairvoyance. Après plusieurs recherches et questions – innocentes – à MacGonagall, il apparut que les potions que Rogue lui faisait étudier étaient bel et bien au programme des olympiades – à part la première, qu'elle n'avait trouvée nulle part.

Hermione se redressa, jetant les dernières feuilles d'acacia dans le chaudron. Il suffisait de lancer chauffer le tout pendant encore quelques minutes, selon le bouquin prêté par Rogue – un différent de celui de la première fois – et ce serait terminé. Elle s'émerveilla une fois de plus de l'habileté de son professeur à utiliser de la magie, même simple, sans baguette.

« Professeur » fit-elle en se retournant, « j'ai - » Elle s'interrompit. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil son livre avait glissé sur ses genoux, et ses lunettes menaçaient de passer par-dessus le bout de son nez. La jeune fille le fixa un moment, indécise. Finalement, elle s'approcha de lui avec précaution, puis le prit doucement par le bras. « Monsieur, j'ai terminé », répéta-t-elle. Il n'y eut pas de réponse l'homme gardait les yeux fermés, son souffle régulier.

Hermione profita de cet instant pour l'observer de près. Sa peau était certes jaunâtre, mais elle semblait plutôt bien entretenue – si l'on exceptait les dizaines de petites cicatrices presque invisibles qui couraient sur son visage. L'une d'entre elle, plus grosse, partait de la base de sa mâchoire et descendait dans son cou, jusqu'à disparaître sous le collet de la grosse robe de velours.

La gryffondor laissa son regard dériver sur les cheveux noirs de l'homme assoupi. Ceux-ci, vu de près, ne paraissaient pas si gras que ça. Leur minceur était presque surnaturelle, ce qui en expliquait peut-être l'aspect luisant. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, la jeune fille voulut les toucher, afin de vérifier. A peine eut-elle levé le bras qu'une main sèche s'empara de celui-ci, le comprimant avec force. « Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Rogue ne relâcha pas sa prise, l'œil mauvais. Il avait déjà prouvé lors de leur première confrontation qu'en dépit de sa corpulence maigre, il n'était pas dénué de force. 

« Je suis désolée, je – je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais fini ma potion » s'expliqua Hermione en essayant d'échapper à la prise, mais son poignet restait emprisonné. L'homme le lui tordit, et elle tomba à genoux à côté du fauteuil, immobilisée, tandis que des larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ceux de Rogue étaient durs et la fixaient avec menace. 

« Je suis désolée », reprit-elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le regard de son professeur était cette fois-ci plus doux. Elle le vit essayer de réprimer un sourire. Pour la première fois – et elle se traita d'idiote car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça – elle se dit que les grimaces et rictus perpétuels du maître des potions n'étaient peut-être que des sourires déguisés. 

L'homme reprit cependant un visage neutre, et lui dit d'une voix égale : « Vous aurez vos résultats lundi. » Il relâcha le poignet de la jeune fille, qui se releva en 4ème vitesse. Elle partit ranger ses affaires, puis attendit de voir s'il semblait toujours furieux avant de lui dire : « Mais je…je ne suis pas là lundi ce sont les vacances. »

Son professeur eut un tic de dégoût à l'évocation du mot vacances. « Vous partez ? »

« Oui, hem, Sirius nous a invité au square Grimmauld, avec Harry…comme ça il ne sera pas tout seul, » expliqua-t-elle. Hermione s'aperçut bien vite de son erreur. 

« Black ? » souffla Rogue, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. « Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, il cherche juste quelqu'un prêt à écouter ses plaintes et pleurnicheries. Il ne sait faire que cela de toute façon. »

« Il ne fait _que_ ça parce qu'il est recherché ! » protesta l'étudiante de 5ème année. Assez bizarrement, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban était le seul sujet sur lequel elle semblait être capable de parler sans bégayer.

« Il est recherché par les membres du Ministère, tous aussi crétins les uns que les autres. _Je_ le suis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et cela ne m'empêche pas d'être utile à l'Ordre et de risquer ma peau! » cracha Rogue.

« Mais… » Hermione était à cours d'idées elle voulut protester pour défendre Sirius, puis elle se rendit compte que son professeur avait raison. Il risquait à sa vie, tandis que si l'ancien Maraudeur était utile à l'Ordre, c'était en travaillant sur le nouvel appareil moldu dont il avait appris le fonctionnement - l'ordinateur – ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, était quasi sans danger.

« Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela, Hermione » reprit-il avec une déception feinte. « Tomber amoureuse d'un bâtard en cavale est indigne de vous - ou du moins c'est ce que je commençais à penser. Heureux de voir que ma première impression était la bonne. »

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Ils ne s'étaient quasi pas parlé durant leurs dernières séances. Et comment pouvait-il savoir pour Sirius ? Elle songea aux leçons d'Occlumencie qu'il enseignait à Harry…mais Harry ne savait rien de son attachement pour Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien Rogue lisait tout bonnement dans ses pensées…

« Passez de bonnes vacances », fit l'homme avec froideur avant de reprendre son livre et de rajuster ses lunettes. Hermione l'observa, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'essuya rapidement avec ses manches. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Rogue était tel qu'il avait toujours été. Seulement…depuis la fameuse nuit, il n'avait plus été aussi désagréable avec elle en cours, et ce brusque retour à une époque qui lui semblait presque lointaine la bouleversait.

Elle sortit du bureau en reniflant malgré elle, et referma la grosse porte avec peut-être un peu trop de brusquerie. En tout cas, Rogue ne la suivit pas cette fois-ci.

*********

Harry descendit du train et serra plus fortement l'écharpe autour de son cou. Hermione le suivit de près, et son premier réflexe fut également de s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans sa cape – le froid était mordant en ce 19 décembre. « Lupin ! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux noirs, tandis que leur ancien professeur se dirigeait vers eux avec un sourire. 

« J'avais peur d'arriver en retard, le magicobus a eu des pépins en chemin » fit le loup-garou en attrapant la grosse valise d'Hermione. Celle-ci voulut protester, mais au même moment le Poudlard Express laissa s'échapper une sonnerie stridente et il se remit en route. 

Le trio discuta joyeusement tandis qu'il sortait de la gare, puis il cherchèrent un endroit isolé où ils purent faire appel au Magicobus. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans le square Grimmauld. La porte du numéro 12 émergea devant eux, mais Lupin les retint.

« Ecoutez…Sirius traverse une mauvaise passe, même s'il n'en a peut-être rien laissé passer dans ses lettres. Il est enfermé ici depuis plusieurs mois, et il lui arrive parfois de se comporter….assez bizarrement. Il peut être acerbe, voire agressif – probablement un de ses vieux instincts canins. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns soupira, tandis qu'une ombre passait sur son visage. « Quoi qu'il en soit…soyez patients avec lui, et…évitez de lui parler de Rogue. »

« Pourtant, casser du sucre sur son dos est un de ses passe-temps préférés » plaisanta Harry.

« Oui, c'est bien ça le problème. Etant donné que Severus travaille activement pour l'Ordre, mais que Sirius est bloqué ici, les affrontements entre eux ont été nombreux jusqu'à présent – et bien pires que ce que Dumbledore lui-même aurait pu imaginer. » Il poussa la porte, et les deux adolescents le suivirent.

Hermione songea vaguement à ce que dirait l'ancien prisonnier s'il apprenait qu'elle avait des leçons privées avec Rogue chaque semaine. Cela dit, c'était un sujet à éviter.

« Il n'y a que nous ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'il longeaient le long couloir sombre. « Oui », acquiesça Lupin, « les Weasley passent les fêtes en famille et Tonks est partie au Kenya avec Gianni. »

« Gianni ? » s'étonna la Gryffondor.

« Oui – vous ne le connaissez pas encore je crois. C'est son petit ami. »

Hermione se retint de ne pas sourire. Bien qu'elle sache que Tonks et Sirius étaient cousins, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils semblaient étroitement liés. Au moins n'y avait-il plus de rivales pour…pour quoi ? Elle secoua la tête. Mais après tout, il n'était pas interdit de fantasmer !

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry. Il y eut un grand BAM lorsque sa valise tomba au sol, et il s'élança au cou de son parrain, qui eut d'abord l'air gêné. Finalement, il rendit son étreinte à son filleul, tandis que Lupin faisait un clin d'œil discret à Hermione, qui se mit à glousser.

« Bonjour, Sirius » dit-elle lorsque les deux garçons se furent enfin lâchés. Il se serrèrent la main, et la jeune fille aperçut de fines marques rouges sur le poignet de l'ancien Maraudeur lorsque sa manche s'étira légèrement. Il sembla remarquer qu'elle fixait son bras et il mit bien vite fin à la poignée de main. 

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là », fit-il avec le ton brusque qui lui était habituel. 12 années en prison et une autre dans la peau d'un chien avaient quelque peu émoussé ses bonnes manières et ses aptitudes à la sociabilité. 

« Bon, je propose que vous alliez ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres avant de souper », fit Lupin avec un sourire. Les adolescents s'exécutèrent. Hermione en profita cependant pour jeter un dernier regard discret à Sirius alors que celui-ci demandait à son ancien camarade d'école si le voyage s'était bien passé.

Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Même s'il semblait plus maigre que jamais et que son teint cireux tenait presque de celui de Rogue, il y avait toujours quelque chose dans son attitude qui dégageait un charme fou. La jeune fille prit sa grosse valise, et la monta jusque dans sa chambre, où elle prit un moment pour s'allonger sur le lit.

Tout compte fait, même s'ils devaient n'être que quatre, ça allait être de chouettes vacances…

**********************

Bon, Rogue avec des lunettes c'était mon petit fantasme…j'avoue que rien qu'à l'imaginer j'ai envie de faire comme ds les mangas, avec des grands yeux pétillants, les mains sous le menton (genre Pierre quand il pense à l'infirmière Joëlle – ou même à n'importe qui !)

Je sais que ce chapitre était un peu fadasse, mais...sorry suis pas en ovulation…pis faut bien des temps morts avant la suite…qui promet d'être intéressante (enfin je l'espère pour ma cervelle !!)

Petite querelle entre La copine à Merry et moi….vous êtes plutôt gros ou petits seins ? Vous préférez quoi ?

Bon je vous laisse à vos fantasmes…(rhaa mais pourquoi ça n'existe pas, ce genre de potions ??)

****

Miya Black : Pas fan de ce couple? Vi c'est vrai que moi non plus au départ, car c'était quasi impossible en gardant leurs caractères originels..mais d'un autre côté, ils ont beaucoup de points communs, comme l'intelligence, et puis il n'y a pas tellement de filles dans les tomes :'(

****

Arlein de Lioncourt : C0est marrant, tout le monde dit que c'est un couple inimaginable… o_O Justement, le trop-prévisible, ça lasse…pis je ne trouve pas que Harry/Draco ça soit plus crédible ! Si l'on s'en tient au livres, je veux dire… (dans le fond, y a plus bcp de couples possibles, alors – quand on voit cmt Harry se débrouille avec Cho, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il sera casé !) lol

****

Antigone666 : Meuh, c'est po un gros pervers….une « disponibilité totale »…heu…pour venir nettoyer ses appartements :) En fait rogue cherche juste une femme de ménage gratis…héhé si je vous fais vraiment ce coup-là je crois que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts…mdr

****

Smija : Merci bcp, et gros bisous également (qnd je passe que ds la vie de ts les jours les bisous me rendent malades…) o_O

****

Mymye-Snape : Comment ça ? Mais il est TOUJOURS sexy, Rogue !! Vi c'est vrai moi aussi j'en avais marre des Rogue tt gentil fleur bleue…vive l'amour passionné, violent…*bave*

****

Arwen101 : Chouette encore une partisane du Rogue méchamment amoureux ! (ou plutôt amoureusement méchant) lol J'adore ton pseudo…^-^

****

Deedlit : ark, ich bien very pleased of your...hem…oui enfin vive le français! :) Même si « pairing », c'est dur à traduire sans faire cloche...c'est comme flash-back…

****

Snape : Mais c'est mon personnage préféré à moi aussi !!! o_O (d'ailleurs je n'ai que des fics sur lui) Seulement j'estime que ce comportement lui rend plus hommage que lorsqu'il devient soudain tt guimauve tt gentil…et si je n'aimais pas Sevie je n'en serais pas obsédée à ce point ! A mon avis, c'est une bonne chose que tt les possibilités de son caractère et de ses émotions soient exprimées dans les fics, alors ma foi….et puis un rogue tt rose désolée je n'aurais jms réussi. ^-^

****

Ripper de la Blackstaff : Vi… « Snape » c'est beau mais personnellement j'ai grandi en lisant les livres, sans encore parler anglais (je m'y suis mise tard) et pour moi ce personnage fascinant a toujours été « Rogue »…(pis une des traductions ds le dico c'est « coquin ») ^-^

****

Roxanne de Bormelia : Décidément...j'ai clairement marqué au début du chapitre que NON, je n'imagine pas du tt Rogue comme ça, mais que OUI, ça m'amusait de le décrire comme ça dans ma ficTION…un peu d'imagination et d'ouverture d'esprit, pitié…vous me démoralisez, là…. sniff….

****

Loumiolla : ben…là voilà ! (pas aussi bien que le 1er chp, je dois dire)

****

Alisa Adams : Vraiment, tu n'aurais pas laissé Rogue te toucher ? ) Allons, allons...réfléchis à ce que tu aurais perdu…^-^ Sinon pour le Veritaserum, elle aurait pu parler de Sirius sans le faire exprès – regarde Croupton ds le 4, on lui pose une question et il est parti pour un monologue de 2 heures…

****

Kaorulabelle : Héhé moi aussi je connais des expression de djeuns…heu…attends…hem...bon tt compte fait je repasserai (j'essaie d'avoir un langage châtié, voyez-vous très chère…et après je m'étonne qu'on se foute de moi !) lol Merci pour ta review en tt cas :)

****

Guyana7 : Attend, mais quelle veinarde, Mione…t'imagines être aimée par rogue ?? L'utopie totale…lol

****

Odiss : Merci ! ^-^

****

La copine à Merry : Va cueillir des champignons au lieu d'écrire des fics perverses, va !!

****

Orkine : Ben la voilà la suite, tt fraîche tt chaude ! (enfin, « chaude »…) lol

****

Forty-Times : Vu le nombre de reviews (ça encourage, mercii) et mon ovulation mensuelle, ça me déstresse d'écrire ceci, donc…chuis pas prête d'arrêter ! lol

****

Link9 : Yep, merci à toi ami(e) francophone ! :)

****

V.Ashanti : Grrr ma fic elle « pète »…ça me touche marchi ^-^

****

Khalan : Lol le style est banal, y a juste que je me casse la tête pas possible pour trouver des tas de surnoms aux persos, histoire pas tjs mettre Rogue ou Hermione….au total ça donne 42 appellations différentes pour chacun ! lol

****

Sara : De la torture ? Vi c'est rogue qui détint sur moi….héhé

****

Lyra : Bon je t'ai tt dit ds mon mess mais en tt…encore bravo pour être allée voir ton prof…o_O

****

Hatori : voilà voilà ^-^

****

Orlina Haa...enfin qqn qui apprécie le côté pervers de notre prof préféré…vi pour la langue française j'en fais ptet un peu trop, mais.,..bon j'aurais essayé :) (mémémé comment ça TON severus ?? fais-en profiter les autres !) ^-^

****

Addy boo : ton pseudo…ca vient de Adibou le chtit bonhomme ? ^-^


	3. chapitre 3

Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont bcp aidée, même si j'avais comme l'intuition que la solution gna-gnan et romantique ne plairait pas à grand-monde… ) (de toute façon, vu le comportement de Rogue auparavant, c'aurait été difficile..) Bon j'avoue que je trouve ce chapitre nul, et assez bizarrement ce sont les fics qui ont le moins de reviews que je préfère écrire…dois vraiment avoir des goûts différents… oO

Je l'avais déjà posée je crois, mais c'est quoi un bêta ??

****

Chapitre trois.

« 8 vitesses, une rotation à 180 degrés quasi instantanée, un vernis imperméable, une… » C'était le jour de Noël, et Ron était venu rendre visite aux deux autres en square Grimmauld, car son père et sa mère avait été appelés pour une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix – mais il en profitait surtout pour exhiber son nouveau balai. Bien évidemment, ses parents n'étant pas riches, il ne s'agissait pas d'un modèle dernier cri, mais le rouquin était cependant aux anges.

Remus baissa son journal et regarda Hermione avec une expression qui signifiait « laisse tomber, il va se lasser » et la jeune fille hésita entre soupirer et pouffer de rire.

« C'est bon, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller », signala Maugrey Foloeil en entrant dans la pièce. Les derniers adultes présents – Molly, Remus et Sirius – se levèrent et sortir à leur tour.

« Ca y est, ils sont partis pour trois heures. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça un autre jour ? » grogna le garçon à lunettes, profitant de l'occasion pour interrompre son meilleur ami lui-même commençait à se lasser d'entendre parler de l'objet que Ron considérait comme la 9ème merveille du monde – la 8ème étant Fleur Delacour, bien sûr. 

Hermione ramena ses jambes sous elle et se repositionna dans le fauteuil. Elle faisait semblant de lire un livre sur l'Ecosse (_Ndla_ : _aaaaaah…l'Ecosse_) mais son esprit restait ailleurs. Si tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis, cela voulait dire que Rogue était là aussi. Il lui semblait bizarre de se dire que l'homme se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine, de l'autre côté d'une cloison. Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle espérait était de le voir, ou au contraire l'éviter. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Harry qui lui posait une question et ils entamèrent une conversation sur les elfes de maison.

Une heure plus tard, mrs Weasley entra dans la chambre. « Allez Ron, on y va. Au revoir Harry, mon chéri. » Elle fit également signe à Hermione, qui lui répondit. « Pff, retour chez le taré de service », maugréa le rouquin, visiblement peu enchanté à l'idée de retrouver son oncle chéri. « Bon, on se retrouvera à la gare, alors. » Les deux autres le saluèrent et il sortit de la pièce. 

Harry se leva d'un coup.

« Où tu vas ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. 

« Il faut que je demande un truc à Maugrey tant qu'il est encore l », répondit le gryffondor d'un air sombre avant de disparaître à son tour. Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis reprit sa lecture.

« _L'Ecosse_ », commença-t-elle à lire à haute voix non sans une certaine ironie. « _Traditionnellement, les moldus écossais sont considérés comme radins et prétentieux par les communautés voisines…_c'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre ! » s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, refermant son livre d'un coup sec. « Les _moldus_ sont radins...évidemment, les sorciers sont parfaits, eux ! » 

Ce n'est pas ce qui te fait râler, lui chanta une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

« Quoi ? »

Ce serait plutôt le fait que Sirius semble t'ignorer superbement depuis trois jours et que Rogue lui-même ne se soit pas donné la peine de venir te voir -

« La ferme », râla-t-elle, se traitant ensuite d'imbécile. Pour en arriver à parler à sa propre conscience, elle devait vraiment se sentir seule…

Tu vois…

« Laissez-moi au moins une chance de parler avant de m'interrompre aussi _poliment_… »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers la porte. _Il_ était là, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il s'approcha du fauteuil et déposa un paquet sur la table devant elle. Voyant l'expression intriguée de l'adolescente, il expliqua : « Votre cadeau de Noël. Fabrication artisanale. Je vous le devais bien. » Hermione sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise. L'homme haussa finalement les sourcils. « Pas de merci ? »

« Hem...je…merci, professeur Rogue. » La brune était totalement sous le choc. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le minuscule paquet mais à nouveau son poignet se retrouva prisonnier de la poigne de l'homme au nez crochu. Celui-ci s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la fixant de son regard pénétrant. La jeune fille sentit son cœur accélérer à tout rompre. « Les travaux pratiques sont encore loin; nous devons avant tout réviser la théorie, » déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude – une voix extrêmement différente de celle, plus cinglante, qu'il avait prise pour la chasser de chez lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. 

Elle se rappelait encore ses paroles odieuses. _« Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela, Hermione. Tomber amoureuse d'un bâtard en cavale est indigne de vous - ou du moins c'est ce que je commençais à penser. Heureux de voir que ma première impression était la bonne. »_

Rogue relâcha son étreinte, voyant que son élève semblait au supplice, et se releva, l'air quelque peu déçu. « Nous nous verrons à la rentrée, » fit-il d'une voix froide. C'est pareil à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait être sympathique deux minutes de suite il fallait toujours qu'il redevienne acerbe, comme s'il regrettait de lui avoir parlé sans dureté ou moquerie. Il pivota des talons puis fit mine de sortir, mais à ce moment Sirius passa la porte. La tension se fit aussitôt électrique et presque palpable dans la pièce. 

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité, _Snivellus_ », commença Black avec sa hargne habituelle. L'autre le fixa avec dédain puis haussa les sourcils. « Sois certain que même si cela avait été le cas, je me serais fait un plaisir de décliner l'invitation. Granger, je vous laisse trois semaines pour me faire une rédaction sur les effets de cette potion, et je vous conseille de me la rendre à temps », lança-t-il à la jeune fille en regardant brièvement par dessus son épaule. 

« Ne viens pas jouer au prof ici, et dégage de ma maison », grogna Black. 

« Avec plaisir, mais tu es dans le chemin », répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire. L'ex prisonnier fit un pas sur le côté, l'œil mauvais. Rogue passa rapidement devant lui, visiblement sur ses gardes. 

« C'est tout ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Sirius à Hermione lorsque son pire ennemi fut parti. L'ancien détenu pouvait être incroyablement effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère, la jeune fille l'avait déjà remarqué. Malgré son allure décontractée, voire froide, il s'enflammait assez facilement.

Exactement comme Rogue. Les deux hommes avaient choisi des voies différentes et se haïssaient cordialement, mais leurs caractères étaient quasi identiques.

« Oui, je crois qu'il s'ennuie pendant les vacances…il n'a rien à corriger et aucun élève à couler, ça doit être affreux pour lui, » expliqua l'adolescente en souriant, avec bien plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait – elle était en réalité plus que troublée. 

Le brun la regarda quelques instants, puis éclata soudainement d'un rire qui était presque bizarre tant il semblait naturel et différent de ses aboiements habituels. « Bon, je retourne près de Remus. Il parle avec MacGonagall et il va avoir du mal à se débarrasser d'elle si je ne l'aide pas », fit Sirius avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas glousser comme une gamine. Qu'importe ce que Rogue avait bien pu lui raconter l'homme qu'elle aimait avait pris sa défense et avait ri grâce à elle ! Dieu que Sirius était beau lorsqu'il dévoilait toutes ses dents…Le cœur soudainement allégé, elle se sentait prête à chanter. 

Elle attrapa le cadeau de son professeur en riant et en moquant intérieurement de lui. Elle allait l'ouvrir en vitesse, et au pire le jeter au feu – qu'importe si ce pauvre ermite avait passé du temps à le faire pour elle. Alors qu'elle déchirait l'emballage, elle en sortit une petite fiole, et son sourire se fana aussitôt.

Les derniers mots de Rogue, qu'elle avait pris pour des prétextes, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Je vous laisse trois semaines pour me faire une rédaction sur les effets de cette potion. »

Elle inclina la bouteille, faisant clapoter le liquide orangé qui s'y trouvait. « Fabrication artisanale…je vous le dois bien », répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, hypnotisée par les remous de la potion Fantasmagorique.

« A demain », fit Harry tandis que lui et Hermione rentraient chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Le jeune garçon était resté silencieux toute la soirée mais l'adolescente avait jugé préférable de ne pas le tarauder pour savoir ce qui le tracassait. Elle le connaissait bien le harceler n'aurait fait que le retrancher encore plus. 

Elle se déshabilla en vitesse, se fit une queue pour ne pas être embêtée par ses cheveux durant la nuit, et enfila une chemise de nuit particulièrement courte qu'elle adorait : une grosse tête d'âne caricaturée y était dessinée, accompagnée du slogan « mangez des carottes ». Il s'agissait d'un cadeau idiot que son père lui avait acheté il y a plusieurs années, puisqu'à ce moment là elle lui arrivait encore au genou. Elle se mit à lire jusqu'à une heure avancée, puis, au moment de se glisser sous la couette, elle faillit lâcher un juron. Ce genre de débordement lui devenait de plus en plus fréquent, elle qui avait pourtant toujours été contre la vulgarité inutile. 

« C'est pas vrai… » bafouilla-t-elle, à la recherche du flacon que Rogue lui avait donné tout à l'heure. Non qu'elle ait eu l'envie d'essayer, mais le laisser traîner n'était certes pas une bonne idée. Finalement, elle se souvint l'avoir caché en hâte derrière le fauteuil lorsque Remus était venu dire que le souper était prêt.

Hermione paniqua, chercha ses pantoufles en vain, puis décida de descendre comme ça. Dans le hall, tout était sombre. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que la chère maman de Sirius ne se réveille pas. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, elle se rendit compte qu'une lumière y brillait faiblement. Elle reconnut l'écran de l'ordinateur, de loin. Apparemment Sirius surfait sur le net…

C'était pour lui, comme l'avait dit Remus lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Hermione, « le seul moyen de communiquer encore avec le monde extérieur. » La jeune fille ne s'y connaissait pas réellement en technologie moldue, bien qu'en étant une, mais elle devait reconnaître elle-même qu'elle adorait écrire des histoires et les poster sur Internet lorsqu'elle était en vacances chez elle. Et puis Lupin avait raison, Sirius aurait fini par perdre la tête à force de rester seul les trois quarts du temps dans une maison délabrée avec un vieil elfe cinglé et un hippogriffe. 

La gryffondor approcha discrètement, puis ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir l'homme de sa présence, lorsqu'elle se figea. Sirius venait de se cambrer et gémissait doucement. Il rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière en un geste qui pour l'adolescente ne pouvait qu'être le comble de la sensualité. 

Hermione regarda brièvement l'écran. Elle y discerna des formes beiges qui s'y mouvaient rapidement, mais il n'y avait pas de son. Elle devina cependant facilement de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Seule la respiration de l'homme se faisait entendre. Elle sentit des frissons lui remonter le long de l'échine, et eut l'impression que dans une seconde, il allait entendre les battements assourdissants de son cœur et se retourner brusquement.

Elle voyait sa main monter et descendre lentement devant lui, tandis que de l'autre il s'accrochait au bord de la table. C'était la première fois que Hermione était confronté au sexe aussi directement. Bien entendu, elle connaissait toutes ces choses via les livres et le cinéma, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quiconque faire quoi que ce soit dans la réalité, ni même se masturber. Et elle n'aurait surtout pas imaginé que Sirius pouvait aimer ce genre de choses…Il semblait si distant, et généralement les blagues salaces que lui lançait Mondigus ne l'amusaient que moyennement. 

La jeune fille était paralysée. Elle aurait du profiter de l'inattention de Black pour refaire discrètement trois pas en arrière et sortir du salon, mais elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Elle devinait les choses plus qu'elle ne les voyait, car seules les lumières de l'écran éclairaient la pièce.

Hermione ressentit chaleur au creux de son ventre. Les gémissements de l'homme s'étaient à présent accéléré. Il s'arqua finalement, le corps comme secoué de décharges électriques, puis se décontracta. Il lâcha un profond soupir de satisfaction, et la jeune fille ne put réprimer un halètement. 

L'homme sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était trop nouée. Sans réussir à s'excuser, elle pivota les talons et s'enfuit. Arrivée dans le hall redevenu sombre, elle faillit se cogner à la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et se retourna. « Je suis désolée, je - » Au même moment, deux mains puissantes s'étaient refermés sur ses poignets. 

« Hermione… ? » Sirius relâcha sa poigne. Il pointa la baguette qu'il tenait en main vers la lampe et murmura « Lumos », tandis que la lumière inondait le hall.

« Je ne t'avais pas reconnue…avec ta queue… » D'un seul coup, il sembla gênée, comme si le fait de parler de « queue » lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là tous les deux. 

« J'étais juste venue boire un coup, je remonte tout de suite », mentit l'adolescente, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs la retint. « Non, attend…il faut qu'on parle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses…du mal de moi. »

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. « Mais Sirius…je ne vois pas pourquoi je penserais ça de vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, à présent soulagée du fait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. « C'est tout à fait naturel…et puis ça ne fait de mal à personne ». Elle-même n'avait jamais essayé, aussi ne faisait-elle que répéter les paroles de Lavande, qui aimait parler de ce genre de choses malgré son air de petite fille modèle.

« Oui, mais mater des films porno à 1 heure du matin, c'est quand même un peu pervers, non ? » remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, afin de dissoudre la tension qui régnait entre eux. 

« Ca dépend lesquels », ajouta-elle, se surprenant elle-même. Sirius eut d'ailleurs la même réaction. « Tiens, tiens, parce que mademoiselle est connaisseuse ? » 

« Heu… » Elle se sentit rougir, et ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Bon, on ne va quand même pas rester plantés là toute la soirée – enfin, la matinée je devrais dire. Viens, je vais te faire un th c'est bien pour ça que tu es descendue, non ? » proposa-t-il. 

Sans laisser une chance à sa cadette de répondre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle le suivit, puis s'assit dans une des chaises, feignant la décontraction. L'ancien prisonnier s'activa devant l'évier pendant quelques minutes, puis se retourna et déposa une tasse brûlante devant elle. A nouveau, Hermione vit sur les bras de Sirius les mêmes marques qu'elle avait déjà aperçues lors de son arrivée. Il le remarqua, et s'assit avec lenteur.

« Vivre ici n'est pas facile, tu sais, » confessa-t-il avec une expression étrange. « Outre le manque évident de compagnie…_intéressante_ », il secoua la tête en riant, « je dois supporter les commentaires des autres sans rien dire. J'ai _besoin_ de cela, Hermione ». Ses yeux étaient brusquement devenus perçants, presque déments, et la jeune fille l'observa caresser du bout des doigts les dizaines de cicatrices visibles au-delà de sa manche de t-shirt. 

« Je comprends », fit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son thé pour camoufler sa gêne. « Dis-moi, » dit Sirius après un moment, « tu n'as rien vu de traumatisant, sur l'écran tout à l'heure ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je ne suis pas une « connaisseuse », comme vous dites. »

« Tsss, moi non plus si tu veux tout savoir. Seulement, après une période d'abstinence de plus de 14 ans, j'estime avoir le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps...et encore, je ne fais que regarder. » 

La jeune brune détacha les lèvres de sa tasse, brusquement frappée par cette constatation. C'était pourtant la vérité. Sirius avait la trentaine, et il n'avait plus du toucher une femme depuis au moins une décennie. Pour un homme, ça avait du être l'enfer…Elle ressentit envers lui un profond sentiment de compassion. Voire d'amour.

Mais ça, elle le savait déjà.

Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres, puis finalement les tasses se vidèrent et ils se levèrent. « Bon, je vous remercie pour le thé, c'était gentil », déclara l'adolescente en gentille fille bien polie qu'elle était.

« Hermione, fais-moi plaisir...arrête de me vouvoyer. »

« Si vous – si tu veux », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire incertain. Sirius l'imita, révéla une fois de plus une rangée de dents étonnamment blanches compte tenu de son séjour en prison. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond, et elle grimpa les escaliers d'un air rêveur, avant de se rappeler une deuxième fois qu'elle avait oublié la potion. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour, la récupéra puis retourna dans sa chambre, où elle s'avachit sur le lit. 

Là, elle étendit les bras en forme de croix, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser comme une gamine idiote qui aurait croisé son idole. « La vie est belle…ça ne durera probablement pas alors autant en profiter, Granger ! », philosopha-t-elle à voix haute, avant de rouler sur le ventre, jambes en l'air. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, et ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter – ou même de parler comme ça. Ca devait probablement être à cause des quelques centaines d'hormones à la seconde qu'elle était en train de fabriquer.

Son regard tomba sur la fiole. Dans son état normal, elle aurait probablement réfléchi, mais cette idée lui semblait pour l'instant être une évidence. « Mon cher Rogue, je t'adore ». La jeune fille attrapa le flacon, se remémora les consignes d'utilisation lorsqu'elle avait du en fabriquer une semblable. Cependant, au moment de porter la potion a sa bouche, elle eut un instant de doute. Et si Rogue l'avait trafiquée… ? C'était bien son genre. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment une telle chose pourrait être possible, mais l'ancien Mangemort était un expert en potions. 

Du moins de réputation. Hermione se fit la réflexion que dans le fond, il n'avait jamais rien prouv : les potions à réaliser étaient déjà écrites au tableau avant l'arrivée des élèves et rien ne prouvait que leur enseignant ne les avait pas bêtement copiées.

La brune avala quelques gouttes du liquide orangé puis le reposa sur sa table de nuit, avant de refermer la lampe. Ensuite, elle s'allongea sur son lit, attendant que la Fantasmagorique fasse son effet. 

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Apparemment, elle s'était endormie. Son excitation de tout à l'heure était redescendue et elle se sentait à présent très fatiguée. Est-ce qu'elle aurait du rester éveillée pour profiter pleinement de la potion ? Elle soupira tout compte fait, elle était heureuse de n'avoir rien eu. Elle avait avalé la mixture dans un état second et sans réfléchir. Elle se promit de ne plus l'utiliser, à présent qu'elle avait la tête froide. Elle ferait néanmoins un tour par la bibliothèque, afin de vérifier une énième fois si aucun grimoire ne parlait de cette décoction. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle était assise dans une bibliothèque sombre, à une heure tardive. Sa main était douloureuse, et autour d'elle s'éparpillaient des dizaines de parchemins manuscrits.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'ouvrirent brusquement. L'image avait disparu. En revanche, une drôle de sensation de picotements se propageait lentement dans son corps. Elle referma les yeux, et aussitôt, l'image réapparut. Elle garda les paupières baissées, intriguée.

Alors qu'elle allait ranger sa plume pour aller se coucher, une main délicate se posa sur la sienne. Elle sentit un torse se coller à son dos, tandis que des cheveux noirs et soyeux lui caressaient la figure.

« Sirius… » murmura Hermione. A présent, les picotements s'étaient changés en ondes de chaleurs qui l'assaillaient de haut en bas. Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit, gardant les paupières closes, puis enleva distraitement l'élastique de ses cheveux. 

La main qui se trouvait autour de celle de l'élève lui fit reprendre la plume, et se mit à écrire doucement. « Je ne peux plus attendre. » La jeune fille sentit que l'on dégageait ses cheveux de la nuque, et bientôt un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur celle-ci. « Ferme les yeux », lut-elle sur la feuille après que l'autre main lui ait à nouveau dicté ce qu'elle devait écrire. Elle obéit, ne pouvant résister aux lèvres chaudes qui traçaient lentement le chemin de sa veine jugulaire.

Hermione était partagée entre différentes émotions : à la fois dans son rêve et la réalité, elle ne pouvait voir, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de _ressentir_ la scène. Sa main gauche titilla (_Ndla : cadeau Didy !-)_ son mamelon droit, tandis que l'autre descendait lentement le long de son estomac. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la toison qu'elle n'avait jusque-là touchée que pour la nettoyer. Elle découvrait une partie de son corps qu'elle n'avait toujours considéré que d'un point de vue médical. Elle se mit à gémir doucement, presque par anticipation. 

L'homme se redressa et fit tourner sa chaise d'un coup sec, ce qui arracha des grincements à celle-ci. Les bruits raisonnèrent un certain temps dans l'immense pièce aux hautes étagères. Il posa ses bras sur ceux de la chaise et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. « Je ne peux plus attendre », répéta-t-il en un souffle, de sorte qu'il fut impossible à l'adolescente de reconnaître sa voix. Elle n'en eut pas besoin : la voix sensuelle de Sirius glissa sur sa peau comme un orque fendant doucement les vagues.

« Moi non plus », gémit l'adolescente. Elle fit glisser son index le long de son sexe, effleurant au passage une zone maintes fois gratifiée par Lavande dans ses anecdotes personnelles. Mais Hermione ne pensait plus aux autres, Elle ne pensait qu'à elle, ce qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois en ce moment : son propre corps….et l'un de ses fantasmes. Plutôt chaste jusqu'à présent, mais la petite partie de sa conscience qui était encore restée lucide en fut satisfaite. 

« Enfin nous nous comprenons… », fit la voix chaude. Sirius l'attrapa par les bras et la força à se lever, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur. Il passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux ondulés, dégageant les épaules de la jeune fille, qui avait bien du mal de résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui embrassa d'abord les joues, puis délicatement les lèvres. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon de sa vie – sauf la fois où Krum avait essayé, sans succès. Elle ouvrit également les lèvres, et bientôt elle se retrouva agrippée à l'homme qu'elle aimait, consciente de n'être qu'une petite chose fragile et sans force à côté de lui.

Cette fois-ci, la véritable Hermione, celle qui se trouvait sur son lit, eut l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle le sentait battre de plus en plus vite, au rythme de ses mains. Elle respirait fort, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, qui devenaient soudainement très sèches. Elle sentait un liquide chaux couler de son sexe, mais elle avait réellement autre chose en tête en ce moment que ses bouquins de bio. 

Apparemment, Sirius en était conscient lui aussi. Il la souleva brusquement, la déposant en douceur sur la haute table. Il éparpilla les parchemins d'une main distraite, la bouche toujours vissée à celle de l'adolescente. Il s'allongea sur celle-ci, qui frissonna au contact du bois. L'homme glissa une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse, repoussant sa jupe. 

Hermione frissonna, tandis que sa main gauche mimait à présent celle de son compagnon de rêve. Son dos s'arqua, de même que celui de son double irréel.

« Ne me repousse pas », gémit Sirius dans son oreille tandis qu'elle sentait à présent son membre dur se frotter contre sa petite culotte. « Je n'y arriverais pas, même si je le voulais », répondit-elle en gémissant. « Regarde-moi, et jure-le, » reprit-il de sa voix rauque.

Hermione accéléra le rythme de sa main, haletante. Elle sentit les ondes se propager encore plus rapidement dans son corps, et enfin une sensation nouvelle et grisante parcourut le moindre de ses nerfs. Elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air et en même temps elle désirait ne jamais en voir la fin. Elle ouvrit les yeux, incapable de différencier son rêve de la réalité.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, avant de gémir. Elle enfouit son nez dans la masse de cheveux de son partenaire, qui lui mordillait les oreilles. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et ils échangèrent un long baiser. C'est alors que la Gryffondor aperçut son nez. Le nez crochu et imposant, à la manière d'un bec de vautour, de celui qu'elle avait pris pour Sirius. 

D'un seul coup, Hermione revint à la réalité. Les images s'étaient envolées, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, nue, allongée dans la pénombre sur son lit. Elle se releva rapidement et alluma la lampe – dieu merci à celui qui avait pensé à installer l'électricité dans cette maison pourtant non moldue. 

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, haletante, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa au mur. Rogue avait ensorcelé la potion. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il avait du trafiquer quelque chose afin de se substituer au propre fantasme de la jeune fille.

C'était impossible autrement.

Aucun rapport mais je trouvais ça poétique -

Voilà…chuis désolée j'accroche pas…j'ai déjà envie de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Sevie moi !! bave Mais faut bien mettre un semblant de scénario auparavant (rassurez-vous je vais essayer de broder un peu plus, pasque les scènes hard j'ai toujours du mal…) lol Nan je rigole il y a une vraie histoire et attendez-vous à peu de R dans les chapitres suivants…juste du sadisme de notre prof préfér :p Sinon y a bien sûr une raison au comportement de Rogue, mais imaginez que Rowling nous ait dit dès le début que Harry était le fils de Voldemort....y aurait plus eu de suspense!? lol (en plus on aurait déjà deviné que Hermione était sa soeur et qu'il finirait manchot)

****

Réponses aux reviews : Une gros gros merci à tous une fois de plus, mais je en vais répondre qu'aux reviews avec des questions comme ce sont souvent les mêmes qui reviennent (genre « quel sera la couleur du slip de Rogue ? »)

****

Miya Black : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les filles de Rowling sont des clichés pour la plupart…J'aime bien Hermione parce qu'en plus d'être une grosse intello, elle est courageuse et assez sensible, ce qu'on ne dirait pas à vue d'oeil…En tout cas le tome 5 a vraiment apporté des nouveaux persos féminins et originaux : Tonks, Luna, Umbridge...parce qu'avant on avait quoi ? Cho, la star belle et douée et nianiania (en gros la potiche), pis Lavande la petite snob…Alors franchement, à part Hermione, à qui on peut s'identifier ? (perso ce serait plus MacGonagal..) loool

Oulala y a déja plus de questions ?? Bah flûte (héhé ca me laisse du temps pour aller lire des fics) ;)

Que la Force soit avec vous

Gaeriel

PS. Ecossais, le slip. )


	4. Chapitre 4

Hé oui, cette fic était restée à l'abandon depuis…oh lala depuis mal de temps parce que je viens juste de la relire là et je me souvenais pas avoir écrit ça…même si ça reste soft, c'est pas mon genre…(bon là vous imaginez le petit smiley msn qui rougit) -

Cela dit, étant en pleine période ovulatoire, je me sens bizarrement motivée là…ça va pas durer longtemps le soft ! Grraouuuu Ecosse power ! (rapport choucroute)

Et pour les personnes qui ne seraient pas encore convaincues de la sensualité extrême d'Alan Rickman (y en a ?), alias Monsieur Severus Rogue, je vous conseille l'excellent clip « _On_ _demand_ » de Texas (que je viens juste de dénicher), parce lui et la chanteuse nous font un tango hyper chaud dans une station-service et MON DIEU CA VAUT TOUS LES FILMS EROTIQUES DE LA TERRE ! Monsieur Rickman est un dieu, point à la ligne. Sur ce je change de sujet, j'ai mal aux douilles là…. -

Je dédie ce chap à Zazaone (je vous conseille sa fic sur les petites annonces de Sev -), qui m'a rappelé l'existence de cette histoire grâce à sa review…bon maintenant fallait-il vraiment réveiller les vieux démons, je ne sais pas, l'avenir nous le dira – yallah !

**Résumé** : Heu…oh prout relisez les précédents il ne se passe rien mais ça serait quand même trop long à raccourcir…y a juste une superbe scène où Rogue met des lunettes, je ne peux vraiment pas résumer ça…

« Rogue metta ses lunettes. »

Haheeeem…disons que ça se passe en cinquième année et y a pas d'Ombrage (nous fera des vacances tiens !) -

**Chapitre quatre.**

Lupin arriva en bas des escaliers, une valise dans chaque main.

« Oh, professeur, il ne fallait pas ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Miss Granger, je ne suis pas plus professeur que vous un cancre » fit semblant de la gronder le loup-garou.

« Oh, je suis désolée c'est l'habitude », rougit l'adolescente.

« Ne fais pas attention, en fait Remus préfère qu'on l'appelle Maître » lança la voix rauque de Sirius en sortant de la cuisine, une casserole sous le bras.

« Oh, Patmol, tu sais bien que c'est peine perdue », fit Lupin avec une grimace.

« Ecoute, Molly n'est pas là tout le temps et je ne peux pas vraiment me faire livrer des pizzas à domicile, hein ? Alors je persévère. Et mes spaghettis étaient plutôt réussis hier, non ? »

« Et bien si cela ne te dérange pas de manger des pâtes tous les jours, tant mieux pour toi…Tant qu'elles ne sont pas molles… » ajouta Lupin en se marrant tout seul. « Pâtes…molles… » répéta-t-il d'un air incertain devant la figure dédaigneuse de Sirius.

Un ange passa.

« Bon bah tu m'excuseras je préfère ma cuisine à tes calembours débiles », fit celui-ci en retournant dans la pièce de gauche.

Hermione lâcha un éclat de rire sincère et le loup-garou secoua la tête avant de poser les valises à côté de celles que Harry avait déjà descendues ce matin. « Où est notre héros, au fait ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant. « J'avais l'intention de lui faire mes adieux avant que vous preniez le Magicobus. »

« Il est près de Buck, je pense », lui dit la jeune fille, certaine que les adieux en question avaient probablement quelque chose d'un peu plus officiel. Le brun hocha la tête et commença à grimper les escaliers. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune de ses affaires ne manquait, Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Tu prépares quoi de bon ? » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Je m'essaie à la tarte tatin ! J'ai trouvé la recette sur Internet…évidemment, ça serait plus pratique si je n'avais pas à chaque fois à demander à Lunard de me ramener des ingrédients de la superette d'à côté… » Sirius rajusta son tablier et la jeune fille remarqua à quel point il semblait avoir de belles mains, aux ongles courts mais propres. En fait, il lui avait semblé que depuis leur arrivé ici, l'ancien détenu avait abandonné la morosité et le laisser-aller dans lequel il s'était vautré les mois précédents. Même aujourd'hui, alors que les deux étudiants repartaient vers Poudlard, il ne paraissait pas aussi mélancolique qu'à la fin des vacances d'été de l'année dernière..

« Ca ira, une fois qu'on sera partis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Il faudra bien », soupira l'homme en découpant une pomme. « Mais bon, j'ai toujours Rémus…Et puis la famille Weasley reviendra à nouveau remplir ma maison de tâches de rousseur dès demain, je ne serai pas _si_ seul que ça. Sans compter que j'ai aussi Buck et Kreattur comme charmante compagnie… »

« Moi en tout cas, ça va me manquer, d'être ici… » admit la Gryffondor au bout d'un moment.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, sourcils haussés.

« C'est vrai, chez moi c'est un peu trop calme, et à l'école c'est trop bruyant, au contraire…Ici je me sens à l'aise, et puis c'est amusant de vous voir vous disputer, Remus et toi, comme un vieux couple… »

« Hé ! » s'indigna le chef cuistot, avant de foudroyer à nouveau l'adolescente avec son sourire ultra-bright. « En tout cas tu peux revenir ici quand tu veux, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« J'aimerais bien », soupira la jeune fille, « mais vu le peu de vacances que l'on a… »

« Attends, Harry n'arrête pas de me dire que l'école est la seule chose qui compte dans ta vie… »

« Pfff, c'est juste que je tiens à réussir mon année, c'est tout. Mais bien sûr, vu que je ne m'intéresse pas à son Quidditch, monsieur s'imagine que je n'ai que l'école dans ma vie… »

« Ah, il y a donc autre chose ? »

« Bien sûr », fit Hermione avec évidence, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était incapable de donner une autre suggestion à Sirius. Celui-ci la fixait, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'évier, une spatule en main, l'air d'attendre sa réponse. « Alors ? » fit-il au bout d'un moment d'un ton ironique.

« Et bien pas l'Internet, en tout cas ! », répondit-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus, vaguement agacée, se demandant aussitôt si elle ne venait pas de briser leur complicité nouvelle. Au contraire, Sirius éclata d'un rire, mais pas son rire canin habituel, non, un véritable éclat de bonne humeur. « Ralala, Hermione, que vas-tu penser de moi ? » Toujours souriant, il se retourna vers l'évier et entreprit de mélanger ses cubes de pommes avec la cannelle dont il avait saupoudré la casserole.

La jeune fille était sur un petit nuage. C'était juste au moment où elle commençait vraiment à se rapprocher de Sirius qu'il fallait déjà partir…Et ne plus se voir durant de longs mois, ce qui serait suffisant pour briser…

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle savait que la prochaine fois, il lui faudrait à nouveau deux semaines pour être à l'aise avec l'ex-fugitif, car sa nature timide et réservée ne l'aidait guère dans ses relations avec les garçons, surtout les plus âgés. Les hommes, quoi.

Mais c'était son dernier jour. Elle voulait - non, elle _devait_ en profiter.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Non, c'est gentil, je dois juste touiller là-dedans pendant quelques minutes le temps que ça fonde. »

« Ca sent bon en tout cas », fit la jeune fille en se penchant au-dessus de la casserole.

« C'est la cannelle, ça, » expliqua Sirius en connaisseur. « Tiens, sens », il lui mit le pot sous le nez, et Hermione du reconnaître que cette senteur avait quelque chose de sauvage et épicé, sans qu'elle sache ce que de tels qualificatifs pouvaient bien signifier pour une odeur.

Ils restèrent là en silence, elle les bras croisés sur le plan de travail, à l'observer touiller dans ses pommes. « Je pourrai t'envoyer des aliments, si tu veux », dit-elle presque timidement au bout d'un moment.

« C'est gentil, Hermione, mais je ne suis pas non plus un exilé dans les tranchés », rigola-t-il.

« Non, je veux dire, des trucs de sorciers. Je suis sûr que Remus ne pourra pas te trouver du jus de citrouille au supermarché moldu du coin…Je peux en demander aux elfes de maison, et je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de me donner leurs recettes. »

Sirius éteignit le feu grâce à sa baguette, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « C'est une idée… »

Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à s'accélérer. Elle n'était pas douée pour le bluff, elle le savait, ou du moins pas avec des gens qui l'impressionnaient tant.

« Oui, ça serait vraiment chouette, pour être franc », admit l'homme aux cheveux noirs tout en fouillant dans les armoires. « Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de courrier, et même si tu m'écris pour me raconter que l'elfe numéro quatre a été obligé de se planter des cornichons dans les yeux parce qu'il a loupé son tiramisu, je serais ravi de l'apprendre. » Il sortit sa tête de l'armoire et Hermione vit qu'il la regardait avec une expression à la fois sérieuse et reconnaissante.

« D'accord, » dit-elle en feignant d'ignorer l'allusion à l'esclavage des elfes, avant de sortir de la cuisine, sous peine d'hyperventilation. Une fois dans le couloir, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire silencieusement, serrant les poings avec excitation.

« 'Mione, ça va ? » s'étonna Harry en arrivant au bas des escaliers.

« Oh, oui, oui », dit-elle en se reprenant. « Je suis juste contente de retourner à l'école… »

« J'en étais sûr », ricana Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

La jeune fille se figea sur place.

« Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu soies à chaque fois toute excitée au moment d'aller en Arithmancie…C'est un Serdaigle hein ? »

« Pfff, ça n'est vraiment pas mon genre », soupira-t-elle, rassurée, avant de se diriger vers le salon, tandis que l'orphelin continuait à la charrier avec ça.

------

La rentrée fut animée, en partie à cause des dernières péripéties de Voldemort qui alimentèrent beaucoup de conversations. Mais bientôt il fallut à nouveau penser aux Buses qui se rapprochaient – encore que la majorité des cinquièmes ne se sentaient pas encore concernés, n'étant qu'au mois de janvier.

Pour deux Gryffondor, en tout cas, le mot « examen » ne semblait même pas faire partie du vocabulaire de l'étudiant.

« Un Serdaigle ? » s'exclama Ron Weasley.

« Quand tu réfléchis, c'est logique…Hermione elle-même à l'intelligence pour être à Serdaigle », fit remarquer Harry.

« D'accord, mais…enfin, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire…un Poufsouffle…ou un Serpentard… »

« Héhé…tu imagines Hermione, en robe de mariée, devant l'église…et Goyle qui se ramène en smoking ? »

« Yaeurk ! » fit Ron avec de balancer ses chocogrenouilles sur Harry, qui les évita en riant. Avant de tomber au sol.

« Un point pour moi », jubila le rouquin.

Mais Harry restait toujours au sol.

« Oh, tu t'en ai ramassé une dans l'œil ou quoi ? » se moqua Ron.

Il vit finalement une tête à lunettes remonter lentement au-dessus du lit. L'orphelin se tenait le front à deux mains, une expression d'intense douleur sur le visage.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta le rouquin.

« Ca va, ça va…C'est passé », répondit l'autre, le souffle court.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une vision ? »

« Non…enfin pas vraiment. C'est pas si grave, c'est fini de toute façon. »

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore - »

« Ca ne servira à rien, il s'en moque - »

« Harry ! » fit Ron en lui agrippant le bras. « C'est vraiment bizarre, mec. Et c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Tu en as eu d'autres pendant les vacances ? »

« Oui », soupira le binoclard au bout d'un moment.

« Alors va voir Dumbledore. Et si jamais il ne peut rien faire, alors il te le dira et au moins tu sauras. »

Harry remit ses lunettes et inspira profondément, avant de lancer un regard noir à Ron. Puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur, espérant que pour une fois celui-ci y serait.

------

« Voilà qui est intéressant, mais pas surprenant… » admit Dumbledore, sourcils froncés.

« Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir pourquoi il est en colère ? » demanda Harry.

« J'allais te poser la même question… » fit le directeur en se levant. « Tu n'as ressenti qu'une grande douleur, c'est tout ? »

« Oui, et j'ai su qu'il était fâché…Professeur, est-ce que je dois encore vous prévenir si j'ai d'autres…enfin si ma cicatrice me fait encore mal ? »

Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment, se contentant de caresser le phoenix, qui se mit à chanter doucement. « Je ne pense pas, Harry. Si tu parvenais à déterminer les raisons exactes de ces émotions, cela pourrait bien sûr être utile, mais il y a fort à parier que nous ne puissions rien tirer de ceci, hélas. »

Le jeune garçon soupira, à la fois satisfait et déçu de voir qu'il avait raison en ne voyant pas l'utilité de raconter tout cela à Dumbledore. Celui-ci vint se rasseoir à sa place.

« Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Harry ? »

« Non, professeur, c'est tout », répondit le Griffondor en se levant de sa chaise.

« Oh, Harry, puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu prévenir miss Granger que sa séance d'étude de ce samedi soir n'aura pas lieu ? J'ai l'intention de confier au professeur Rogue une mission assez délicate ce week-end.

L'adolescent se retourna, l'air interdit. « Bien sûr, monsieur », fit-il avant de redescendre enfin les escaliers en spirale.

Il retourna dans la salle commune, où ses deux amis l'attendaient. « Oh, Hermione », dit-il avec toute l'innocence qu'il pu, « Dumbledore m'a dit de te prévenir que madame Pince ne serait pas là ce samedi, donc que la bibliothèque serait fermée. » Il guetta la moindre réaction de l'adolescente, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. « D'accord. »

------

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la deuxième semaine, durant le match de Quidditch du samedi matin, que Hermione osa se rendre seule à la cuisine, où elle fut accueillie par un Dobby plus qu'enthousiaste.

« Oh, oh, attends », s'affola la jeune fille en le voyant remplir son panier de plusieurs jambons. « J'ai juste besoin des ingrédients de ta moussaka, il faut qu'un seul hibou puisse les porter. » Au bout de dix minutes, elle réussit à emballer ce dont elle avait besoin dans son panier, après avoir fait jurer à l'elfe de maison qu'il ne dirait pas à Harry qu'elle était venue ici.

« Dobby ne dira rien, mademoiselle, ou bien il se grattera les coudes avec la râpe à fromage ! » s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

« Ha non, je t'interdis de faire ça ! » lui ordonna l'adolescente d'une voix autoritaire, intérieurement dégoûtée par une telle image.

Le soir-même, elle était allongée sur son lit, effaçant pour la cinquième fois tout son parchemin. Plus le mot était court, plus il était difficile à rédiger…Finalement, elle parvint à trouver quelque chose qui semblait convenir.

_Cher Sniffle,_

_Comme promis, je t'envoie de quoi te ravitailler ! J'ai glissé dans l'enveloppe la recette de la moussaka, c'est un plat grec, et les elfes de Poudlard la cuisinent divinement bien. Si le hibou n'a rien lâché en cours de route, tu devrais normalement trouver tout dans un petit panier._

Et pour la fin…bisous ? Salutations ? A la prochaine ? Mouais à la prochaine dans six mois…Et puis il risquait pas de lui renvoyer une lettre, où alors un simple « merci c'était bon » et le contact serait rompu…

_A part ça, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?_

_Remets le bonjour à Buck et Kreattur de ma part_

_Hermione_

Ca semblait aller…parler des animaux, enfin, de l'hippogriffe et de l'elfe lui évitait de mettre une formule de politesse à la fin. Après l'avoir relu neuf fois, elle la glissa enfin dans l'enveloppe et le posa sur le panier, qu'elle irait porter demain à la volière.

« Tu as écrit à Krum ? » demanda Lavance avec curiosité, brossant ses longs cheveux devant sa commode.

« Non, ma grand-mère, c'est son anniversaire après-demain», mentit Hermione.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la pendule lui indiqua qu'il restait encore une vingt minutes. Si Dumbledore avait prévenu Harry que la bibliothèque serait « fermée » la semaine précédente (comme elle avait toujours été) c'est que les séances avec Rogue devaient continuer ce trimestre. Mieux valait aller vérifier. Soupirant, elle se recoiffa rapidement, se remit une petite couche de déo, vérifia sa tenue et empoigna son sac.

Les couloirs du château étaient diablement glacials ce soir-là. La jeune fille savait qu'elle avait le droit de s'y promener, mais ignorait si Rusard lui pardonnerait l'usage de la magie, même pour se réchauffer.

Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle arriva au donjon. Là, il faisait si froid que chacune de ses expirations provoquait un petit nuage de fumée. Au moment où elle empruntait le couloir menant au bureau de Rogue, elle entendit un bruissement de cape derrière elle.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

L'adolescente se retourna pour voir le Survivant la fixer avec colère. Elle soupira. « Depuis quand tu me suis ? »

« Depuis que tu me caches des choses. »

« Attends, j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir ma vie privée, non ? »

« Ta _vie privée_ ? Ta vie privée, c'est te rendre chez Rogue un samedi soir après le couvre-feu ? » s'exclama le jeune garçon.

« Ecoute, ce sont des leçons pour les Olympiades de chimie en mai. Dumbledore savait que je voulais les passer et il a demandé à Rogue de me donner des cours supplémentaires. »

« Si c'est aussi bête que ça, pourquoi tu nous l'as caché ? »

« Le simple fait que tu soies là l'explique ! » commença à s'irriter Hermione. « Je savais que tu t'énerverais si tu apprenais que j'avais des cours privés avec Rogue. »

« Et il y a de quoi ! Après tout ce que ce pourri nous fait en classe ! »

« Ca n'est pas un pourri et - »

« Oh, mais oui, attends, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te dit plus rien en cours, maintenant que tu viens jouer les baby-sitters pour monsieur le samedi soir. En revanche, pour nous, les insultes valsent encore! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour qu'il nous foute la paix, hein ? Le sucer, comme tu l'as probablement fait ? »

Hermione ne vit pas sa main partir mais elle sentit bien la joue du jeune homme contre sa paume. Hébété, celui-ci la fixa ensuite avec rancœur et fit volte-face, revêtant sa cape d'Invisibilité au bout du couloir.

La jeune fille sentit sa mâchoire trembler et ses yeux se mirent à la picoter.

« Une discussion des plus intéressantes…Ce jeune Potter peut donc avoir de bonnes idées, incroyable », siffla une voix onctueuse derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna, frottant rapidement ses yeux mouillés.

« Allons », fit Rogue en lui ôtant délicatement la main du visage. « Ne pleurez pas pour ce gamin, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Entrez donc, j'ai déjà sorti votre matériel. »

_(Nda : 4h30 du matin chuis même…pas…fatiguée…zzzz)_

L'adolescente obéit, se mouchant discrètement dans son mouchoir Bambi, verdissant un peu plus la forêt du petit faon.

_(Nda : 5h00…j'ai écrit qu'une connerie et il m'a fallu une demi-heure…je vais me coucher là)_

_ 1h30 mais aujourd'hui on est demain and I'm back ! -_

« Je n'ai pas prévu de potions pour aujourd'hui, mais plutôt une révision d'utilisation du matériel. Il y a plusieurs légumes et ingrédients qui demandent une certaine technique pour être découpés, » dit Rogue d'un ton professionnel tout en replaçant une pile de livres dans son étagère. La jeune fille s'installa à sa place habituelle, essayant de se rendre à nouveau présentable en séchant ses larmes. Elle avait déjà giflé Malfoy, d'accord, mais là il s'agissait quand même de son meilleur ami…

D'un autre côté, il était stupide de s'énerver pour quelque chose d'aussi bête !

« Allons, vous survivrez », fit l'ancien Mangemort en déposant devant elle une petite faucille, reprenant l'ancienne, plus usée. « Je n'ai jamais compté le célèbre Harry Potter parmi mes amis proches et cela ne m'a pas empêché de vivre. »

« Vous c'est différent, professeur », ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Hermione.

« Vraiment ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil, s'adossant contre l'étagère.

« Harry est un ami… » murmura-t-elle, consciente de la pauvreté de sa réponse.

« Un ami qui se permet de juger de vos relations et de vous traiter de fille de petite joie, en effet. Non, ma chère, vous n'y perdrez rien. A présent ouvrez le livre à votre gauche à la page 36, ils y décrivent les techniques. Je vous laisse vous entraîner sur ces légumes, avertissez-moi s'il y a un problème. »

Hermione acquiesça, obéissante. Au bout de plusieurs leçons, elle avait cessé de fixer Rogue avec stupéfaction à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle sans méchanceté ni ironie. Comme il venait de le faire maintenant. Oh, pas un ton chaleureux bien sûr, mais bien trop…gentil et naturel pour le maître des potions. Celui-ci retourna à son armoire et se mit à en sortir différents ustensiles en faisant pas mal de boucan.

« Monsieur, il me manque une spatule », dit-elle au bout d'un quart d'heure, pour voir que Rogue était en train de malaxer quelque chose dans un immense chaudron posé sur son bureau. Il avait remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, ses tendons et muscles fins se dessinant sur sa peau blanche au fur à mesure de ses mouvements.

La jeune fille les observa, hypnotisée, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'enseignant avait cessé son pétrissage et la fixait avec agacement, le souffle légèrement court.

« Hem, je…j'ai besoin d'une spatule », reprit-elle.

Soupir. « Miss Granger, je suis quelque peu occupé pour le moment », fit-il en levant ses mains, qui semblaient être recouvertes de sang et de boue séchée. Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondit rien, il désigna l'armoire à sa gauche d'un coup de tête. « Il doit y en avoir une là-dedans. »

Hermione s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit, fouillant les tiroirs pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. En se retournant, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le contenu du grand chaudron, qui donnait l'impression d'être rempli de diverses organes et viscères. Rogue perçut son regard et fronça les sourcils. « Toutes les potions ne sont pas composées de jolies petites carottes et de champignons, miss Granger ».

« Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une potion de ce genre… »

L'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire un mouvement en direction du grimoire posé sur son bureau. « Ouvrez-le à la page 450 ou 452, la formule doit y être. » La jeune fille s'obéit, mais ne vit rien d'autre que des pages blanches. « Hem, professeur », souffla-t-elle tandis que celui-ci s'était replongé dans son pétrissage.

« Dans le premier tiroir devant vous, mes lunettes », se contenta-t-il de lui répondre sans même la regarder.

L'adolescente ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa les lunettes à monture d'écailles, les tendant à son voisin. Celui-ci sortit une main du chaudron puis se ravisa en voyant l'état de saleté de celle-ci, et émit un tic d'exaspération. « Et bien, elles ne vont pas mettre toutes seules », grogna-t-il.

Sursautant, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des sourcils puis essaya fébrilement d'enfiler les lunettes à Rogue sans lui crever un œil. Durant les trois secondes de cette manœuvre, son cœur s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. C'était impressionnant comme un petit geste aussi simple pouvait d'un seul coup créer une telle familiarité …Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les bras nus qui remuaient le contenu du chaudron, avec à présent une grande délicatesse.

L'homme parcourut la page blanche du regard, murmurant des mots inaudibles, puis hocha la tête en retournant à sa potion viscérale. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui avait attendu là comme une abrutie, sa spatule en main.

« Et bien, Granger, vos légumes ne vont pas se couper tout seul ! »

« Oh, désolée, professeur », fit-elle avant de retourner à sa place, fulminant intérieurement. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le professeur lui explique sa potion, pas qu'il lui demande bêtement de sortir son livre ! Se sentant idiote, elle revint bien vite à ses propres travaux. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut reconnaître que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle s'ennuyait. Ou du moins, elle était incapable de se concentrer. Il se dégageait du gros chaudron du bureau une odeur forte qui lui montait à la tête et la serrait à la gorge. Elle avait l'impression qu'une vache venait juste de se faire égorger dans la pièce.

La jeune fille soupira doucement et se redressa dans sa chaise. Ce chapitre était diablement facile, de toute façon, elle avait déjà étudié ces choses-là. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, ses étagères remplies de bocaux contenant les organismes les plus repoussants qu'il soit. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait à une crêpe avec deux yeux et des poils. Il flottait dans le formol, oscillant lentement comme s'il était vivant.

Frémissant, la Gryffondor changea bien vite d'angle de vue. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son professeur, qui remuait toujours dans son chaudron, se penchant parfois pour lire les instructions invisibles du bouquin. C'était quand même étrange, songea la jeune fille, ce livre dont on ne pouvait rien lire…un peu comme le journal de Jedusor…Et si seules les lunettes permettaient de déchiffrer son contenu, c'était que Rogue n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit puisse y avoir accès…

« Professeur, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas vos lunettes en classe ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, mettant tout le respect, l'humilité et la curiosité la plus innocente qui soit dans sa voix.

Rogue leva doucement la tête, la fixant entre ses deux rideaux de cheveux noirs, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

La jeune fille regretta d'avoir posé la question…Après tout c'était peut-être bêtement parce qu'il n'avait rien à lire en classe…

Ou que porter des lunettes risquait de nuire fort à son petit jeu d'acteur dissuasif et intimidant de grand vilain professeur.

« Ne posez pas des questions auxquelles vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Granger ».

Hermione releva la tête, mais il avait déjà replongé son grand nez crochu dans son chaudron. Soupirant, elle se résolut à reprendre sa lecture.

Hermione, Granger, Hermione, Granger…il ne savait pas se décider à la fin !

« A ce propos, quinze points de moins pour Griffondor. »

La jeune fille le fixa avec indignation. Juste parce qu'elle avait posé une bête question… !

« Vous avez une semaine de retard. J'attends toujours votre rédaction. » Il releva la tête, et une expression de satisfaction obscène s'afficha sur celle-ci lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, qui restait bouche bée.

« Bien entendu, si vous me la rendez maintenant, je ne vous retirerai pas d'autres point. »

« De…de quelle rédaction parlez-vous, professeur ? Je n'ai jamais rien rendu en retard… »

« Celle que je vous ai demandée lorsque nous étions chez votre grand ami le meurtrier en cavale. Sur cette potion que je vous ai donnée. Et que vous aviez du préparer lors de votre première séance. » Il la fixa longuement de ses yeux sombres et perçants.

La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté. « J'ai complètement oublié, je suis vraiment navrée…mais j'ai mon livre, si vous voulez je peux vous décrire les effets - »

« _Hermione_. »

Celle-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Je ne me serais pas amusé à préparer cette potion avec le plus grand soin et à vous l'offrir en guise de sujet d'étude si tout était inscrit dans un fichu grimoire. »

« Mais, monsieur, il n'est pas permis de l'utiliser… » bafouilla-t-elle. Rogue s'était redressé et essuyait à présent ses mains pleines de sang avec un essuie bleu foncé.

« Dois-je en conclure qu'elle repose donc inutilement sur votre table de nuit ? Que vous avez sans aucune explication renié mon cadeau de Noël ? » fit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Il adorait torturer les gens, oh oui.

L'adolescente fut incapable de répondre. Elle savait que l'ancien Mangemort était doué pour l'Occlumencie, mais pour la Légilimencie elle n'en avait aucune idée…pouvait-elle lui mentir ?

« Si, mais - »

« Parfait, dans ce cas », conclut l'enseignant en reposant l'essuie sur son bureau, avant de se rapprocher d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit la crise cardiaque venir mais il apparut qu'en fait Rogue allait juste se chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire juste derrière elle.

« Il va être temps pour vous de partir », fit l'homme en revenant à son bureau, et la jeu ne fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai juste un récit oral, une rédaction vous prendrait trop de temps », dit l'homme en s'asseyant à demi sur son bureau, ses manches toujours relevées, lunettes oscillant dangereusement sur le bout de son nez, lèvres s'étirées en un sourire carnassier.

-------------------------------------------

Je sais c'est la même chose mais c'est plus poétique.

Gyhaha ! J'avais pas du tout prévu d'arrêter là mais chuis fatiguée et je me rends compte que ça fait déjà pas mal de pages…pis faut du suspense ! Alors à votre avis, Hermione va-t-elle lui avouer tout son rêve ? Juste des bribes ? Ou bien lui en inventer un autre ?

Sirius va-t-il lui répondre ?

Se réconciliera-t-elle avec Harry ?

Vais-je enfin perdre les cinq kilos que j'ai pris pendant les vacances ? (_tu rêves ma grosse)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hé oui, cette histoire a déjà failli ressusciter une fois, là elle re-revit, on verra où ça nous mène…je ne suis sur aucune fic pour le moment (sinon la traduction de Si vous êtes prêt) et donc ça me changera les idées…Un gros merci aux dernières (et récentes revieweuses) qui m'ont rappelé l'existence de cette petite merveille d'incohérence ;)

**Gros résumé** : Rogue s'est arrangé pour qu'Hermione passe tous les samedis soir chez lui soi-disant afin de l'aider à passer les Olympiades de chimie. En réalité, il y a du louche là-dessus…comme cette potion Fantasmagorique qu'il a refilée à son élève (qui l'a testée en s'imaginant faire des choses avec son bel amouuuur d'ex-détenu) en lui demandant de faire une rédaction sur ses effets…

**Particularité de cette fic** : elle ne sera écrite que les jours d'ovulation. Avis aux âmes sensibles. Et ce chapitre est tout pitit, c'est juste pour voir s'il y a encore des lecteurs :)

**Chapitre cinq.**

« Il va être temps pour vous de partir », fit l'homme en revenant à son bureau, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai juste un récit oral, une rédaction vous prendrait trop de temps », dit l'homme en s'asseyant à demi sur son bureau, ses manches toujours relevées, lunettes oscillant dangereusement sur le bout de son nez, lèvres étirées en un sourire carnassier.

-----------------------

Hermione ferma les yeux. Son esprit s'était réjoui durant une demi seconde à l'idée d'un tel récit, mais à présent son corps était empli d'une grande lassitude. « La Potion Fantasmagorique permet de vivre ses fantasmes sexuels dans un état de semi conscience », commença-t-elle en se rappelant la définition des effets de la mixture dans son livre.

« Vous m'en direz tant. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque, professeur, je suis incapable d'en dire plus sur les effets. Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette potion, miss Granger. Je veux entendre _vos_ réactions. »

« Sauf votre respect, professeur, cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est personnel. » Elle gardait une voix neutre, les yeux fixés au sol.

« Et moi je vous ordonne de me le dire. » Sa voix à lui s'était légèrement durcie.

« Professeur Rogue, je pense que vous dépassez les bornes. »

Il y eut un silence.

« C'est vrai. »

La jeune fille releva la tête, ayant réussi à se faire surprendre. Il la fixait sans rien dire, le visage sans expression.

« Très bien », dit-il au bout d'un long moment avant de se lever. Hermione se recula, légèrement effrayée, mais il la contourna sans faire mine de s'approcher. « Suivez-moi. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Miss Granger, cessez de poser des questions. Rangez vos affaires et suivez-moi. » Sa voix était tout à fait professionnelle – c'est-à-dire aussi glacée et sans réplique qu'en cours.

Hermione serra la mâchoire, fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son cartable. « Qu'est-ce que je fais de ma potion ? »

« Laissez tout là, je rangerai. » L'homme ouvrit la porte et sortit soudainement, suivi par la jeune fille qui essaya tant bien que mal d'attacher sa cape autour de son cou tout en essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par les rapides enjambées de son professeur. Allaient-ils chez Dumbledore ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de pénétrer dans le couloir sombre qu'il venait d'emprunter, mais étant donné qu'il ne se retournait même pas pour vérifier si elle était toujours derrière lui, elle fut bien obligée de continuer à avancer.

Ils passèrent une porte, retrouvant la lumière et soudainement les lieux furent extrêmement familiers. Des dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres de toutes formes et couleurs.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque.

Mais les lumières étaient différentes, et chaque livre disposait d'un cadenas magique.

La Réserve.

Rogue ralentit enfin sa course et tira une chaise, avant de croiser les bras et l'indiquant du menton. « Asseyez-vous. »

L'adolescente obéit, mal à l'aise. Elle entendit un bruissement de cape derrière elle. « Sortez vos affaires. » Elle déposa devant elle sa plume, un pot d'encre, quelques parchemins vierges et son manuel de Potions. Elle sursauta lorsque Rogue posa assez violemment plusieurs ouvrages sur la table.

Une fois qu'elle eut déballé toutes ses affaires, Hermione coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses, se voûtant légèrement, avant de fixer sa plume d'un air absent, comme une bonne petite élève. « Ecrivez les différents ingrédients de la potion que vous avez préparé ce soir-même. Ils sont indiqués dans votre manuel. »

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa sa plume, laquelle gratta sur le parchemin en un crissement qui rompit le silence froid de la pièce. Pas besoin de venir jusqu'à la réserve pour ça !

« Et bien », fit l'ancien Mangemort au bout d'un moment en s'appuyant contre la table, bras croisés. « J'ai fait plus que vous aider. A présent que vous êtes dans le contexte, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à me faire un rapport précis. »

Le cœur de l'adolescente manqua un battement. _Il savait_. Si Rogue était capable de donner des cours d'Occlumencie à Harry, il devait forcément s'y connaître un tant soi peu en Legilimencie. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui d'amener le sujet de la Fantasmagorique, et de lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille…

Elle se rappela la bibliothèque…sa main la faisant souffrir à force d'écrire…Elle ferma les yeux, sa bouche s'étirant en une moue de dégoût.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle sursauta. Puis son corps tout entier se figea lorsqu'elle sentit un torse se coller à son dos. « Et ensuite, que se passait-il ? » lui souffla Rogue au creux de l'oreille. Il dégagea ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque.

Plus Hermione essayait de ne pas penser à son rêve, plus celui-ci lui revenait en mémoire. Rogue n'avait qu'à effleurer son esprit pour savoir précisément à quoi elle pensait – il lui semblait d'ailleurs que son cerveau envoyait directement ses souvenirs dans celui de l'homme collé à elle.

« Je ne me souviens plus » mentit la jeune fille. Cette fois-ci elle sentit la langue de son professeur effleurer sa nuque et elle se raidit malgré elle.

« Je suis sûr que si… »

Evidemment qu'elle s'en rappelait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de Rogue qui…de sa main sous sa jupe…de…

« Un homme était avec moi », gémit-elle.

« Que faisait-il ? »

« Il m'embrassait et puis… » Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce que son professeur fasse brusquement tourner sa chaise comme dans on rêve mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il vint s'asseoir devant elle sur la table. Hermione s'adossa aussitôt au dossier de la chaise, cherchant à s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

« Et que faisiez-vous pendant ce temps-là ? »

« Et bien je…je le laissais faire. »

« Non, je veux dire qu'est-ce que votre corps _réel_ faisait durant ce rêve ? »

« Là ça devient trop personnel, professeur, » répliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Il lui attrapa le menton et la força d'une main douce mais ferme à revenir vers lui.

« Que faisiez-vous, Hermione ? »

« Je me touchais » répondit-elle d'un air effronté en plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens. « En pensant à lui. » Elle vit un éclair passer dans les deux gouffres sombres faces à elle.

« Et vous aimiez ça ? » Sa voix restait neutre, de même que son visage, mais Hermione pouvait deviner son excitation. Elle voyait une veine de son cou battre assez rapidement.

« Oui. » Elle baissa les yeux. A présent que les rôles s'inversaient, une toute petite partie d'elle-même commençait à trouver ça amusant. Flatteur.

L'autre était absolument terrifiée.

« Qu'a fait…cet homme ensuite ? » Hermione vit un long doigt blanc frôler sa cuisse et malgré le tissu de sa jupe et de son épais collant, elle se sentit frissonner. Ca n'était pas censé être agréable…

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. »

« Comme je le comprends… »

La jeune fille leva brièvement les yeux et elle vit que son professeur avait baissé les siens, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, observant son doigt caresser doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse de son élève. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'exercer la moindre Legilimencie pour le moment…

Hermione l'observa attentivement. C'était un homme célibataire et solitaire, qui ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre la vie sentimentale. Et l'idée d'une seconde vie, d'un homme coincé la semaine et totalement libéré en boîte le week-end ne semblait guère plausible à l'adolescente. Il donnait en ce moment-même l'impression de toucher une femme pour la première fois depuis 15 ans – ce qui avait de grandes chances d'être vrai.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ? »

Au fur et à mesure que la main de son enseignant se rapprochait de son intimité, la jeune fille sentit l'amusement laisser place au dégoût. Ce n'était qu'un pervers, un sale obsédé tout juste bon à… « Il s'est relevé en disant que j'étais trop jeune. »

Rogue gronda d'un rire guttural, sans retirer sa main. « Même dans vos propres fantasmes, vous restez sage… »

« Ca ne correspondait pas à l'idée que je me faisais de Sirius », lâcha-t-elle en un souffle, risquant le tout pour le tout.

Aussitôt la main de l'homme se retira de sa cuisse, et son expression redevint aussi froide qu'en classe. Il se redressa aussi vite, haussant les sourcils.

« Si Mr Black est un saint pour vous, que faisait-il dans votre rêve ? »

Hermione serra la mâchoire. Après tout, c'était l'unique solution si elle voulait se débarrasser de lui. « Je suis amoureuse de lui, ça me semblait normal qu'il soit là…et qu'il me fasse ça… »

Rogue inspira brièvement et se releva. La jeune fille suppose – espéra – que dans sa colère il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer suffisamment pour essayer de lire ses pensées. « Rangez vos affaires. »

Hermione le regarda avec méfiance puis s'exécuta. Au moment où elle se levait, sac sur l'épaule, il s'avança vers elle, grand et menaçant. Et la jeune fille comprit qu'à nouveau il utilisait la Legilimencie. « Arrêtez ça » s'enerva-t-elle.

« Parce que vous mentez. »

« Je ne mens pas du tout, vieux pervers ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Nous en reparlerons samedi prochain. »

L'adolescente recula de quelques pas. « Non, ça m'étonnerait. » Elle recula encore, mais l'homme ne faisait pas un geste.

Hermione se retourna brièvement et aperçut la porte.

« Fuyez, je vous en prie, nous reparlerons de votre chien galeux la prochaine fois, puisque vous semblez à ce point attachée à lui. » Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix.

« Non », dit-elle d'une voix décidée. « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Et pour votre information, je suis réellement amoureuse de Sirius, il a tout ce que vous n'avez pas, tout ce que vous n'aurez JAMAIS ! » Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle put vers le couloir sombre. Elle parvint à nouveau aux cachots, qu'elle quitta rapidement pour retrouver la chambre commune, se retournant plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

La gorge en feu, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, elle rejoignit aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put son dortoir, où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Elle inspira profondément, sentant ses veines battre contre ses tempes avec forces.

Dès demain, elle irait voir Dumbledore et prétexterait avoir trop de travail pour continuer ses prétendues heures d'études pour les Olympiades de Mai.Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

------


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour les gens! Ca fait un ptit temps hein? Comment? Trois ans? Hem...fort possible...éè

Voilà, chuis toujours coincée dans ce kot de dix mètres carré, mais cette fois-ci avec un nouvel homme répondant au doux nom d'Aristide, de 1,6 gHz, 500 mb et 70 giga :p

Je dédie ce chapitre à la personne qui partage ma vie, une petite métalleuse sexy mais jalouse qui ne comprend pas qu'écrire ce genre de fic N'EST PAS de l'adultère (allez quoi les filles qui êtes en couple, soutenez-moi)

C'est juste...une expression écrite de fantasmes à réaliser :p ;p

Avec son ou sa namoureuse hein, Rogue lui-même ne se fixe que sur une seule personne, semble-t-il...alors que fait-il avec cette autre fille de Serdaigle dans ce chapitre? (suce-panse)

Résumé: hého y a que 5 chapitres et tout petits, disons que notre maître des potions donne des cours TRES particuliers à notre Granger préférée... ;

-------------------

**Chapitre 6: L'ancienne Méthode.**

Samedi, 20h50.

Une semaine déjà que Hemione s'était méchamment disputé avec son professeur, et elle avait été incapable de trouver le temps d'aller prévenir Dumbledore.

Ou plutôt la volonté.

Elle ne pouvait pas aimer ça, être constamment rabaissée par un type qui avait franchi depuis belle lurette déjà les limites de la déontologie scolaire, mais également pénale. Et pourtant, l'idée d'abandonner leurs leçons du samedi soir, seul événement de sa semaine qui sortait quelque peu de l'ordinaire, ne lui semblait plus aussi évidente à tête reposée.

Elle ne pouvait pas aimer ça. Même si cela la faisait se sentir..._spéciale_.

La jeune fille ne put songer à autre chose tandis qu'elle descendait prudemment les dalles glissantes. Le fait de revenir la rendait-il courageuse, ou au contraire couarde?

Sentant son coeur s'accélérer, elle frappa doucement contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en un grincement sec et rapide, et il fut là, sombre et immense, l'air aussi neutre - c'est à dire méprisant - que d'habitude.

"Granger? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir à cette heure-ci, le règlement n'autorise pas les exceptions," dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

"Je viens pour notre leçon - "

"Il n'y aura plus de leçons pour vous désormais, dois-je vous rappeler que c'était votre choix? J'ai trouvé une étudiante bien plus disposée que vous pour apprendre l'art subtil de la préparation des potions."

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce autrefois familière et vit Alexis Debolle, une Serdaigle de cinquième année particulièrement intelligente, qui lui souriait timidement.

"J'ai changé d'avis", tenta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sans même répondre, Rogue haussa un sourcil avec le desinteret le plus total et lui referma la porte au nez.

La Gyffondor resta plantée là quelques minutes, hébétée. Elle venait de se faire proprement refouler. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu non?

Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir..._jalouse_?

----------------

La perruche callopsitte se posa un instant sur l'une des tours du château, se demandant où était l'entrée. Bientôt, elle vit un essaim de hiboux de toutes tailles et couleurs foncer vers l'une des fenêtres d'en face, et elle prit son envol pour les suivre. Au bout de quelques méandres sinueux dans des conduits tout en pierre, elle arriva par le plafond dans une belle salle animée où des dizaines d'étudiants bavardaient de tout et de rien en avalant leur déjeuner.

"Courrier!" s'exclama Harry tandis que Ron essuyait en pestant sa robe plein de lait. La callopsitte se releva tant bien que mal - elle saurait à présent que la matière blanche recouvrant les bols n'était pas solide. "Et c'est une bleusaille qui le livre aujourd'hui".

"Il est beau en tout cas, ça change des chouettes" fit Neville en lui tendant un morceau de pain, que l'oiseau attrapa sans trop de méfiance. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry décrocha l'enveloppe qui était accrochée sur son dos.

"C'est pour Hermione", dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"On voit que c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça" dit Neville tout en continuant à nourrir l'oiseau qu se balançait de gauche à droite entre chaque bout de pain. "Tu ne dois pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre que ton destinataire l'ouvrir" expliqua-t-il à la perruche, qui l'observa le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Ch'est qui?", demanda Ron d'un air avide.

"Je ne sais pas, mais l'écriture me rappelle celle de Sir-"

"_Mais c'est MON courrier_?!"

Rouge jusqu'à la pointe des racines, Hermione attrapa la lettre que tenait Harry. "Vous l'avez lue?"

"Pas du tout", firent les deux garçons, étonnés de le voir s'énerver pour si peu. Les seuls courriers qu'elles recevaient jamais étaient de ses parents ou alors la Gazette.

"C'est peut-être Rogue," dit Ron d'un air sombre lorsqu'elle fut partie.

"Non, ça fait quelques semaines qu'elle ne va plus là-bas," fit Harry en secouant la tête. Il était toujours quelque peu vexé qu'elle leur ai caché qu'elle prenait des leçons avec Rogue et surtout qu'elle l'ait giflé quand il l'avait découvert. Cependant, ils étaient amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas se prendre la tête en public.

"Probablement son amoureux serdaigle qui joue les admirateurs secrets..." Il vit le visage de son ami devenir écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles.

-----------------

La jeune fille grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, vide à cette heure si matinale. Se jetant sur son lit, elle ouvrit la lettre, reconnaissant l'odeur quelque peu moisie de la maison des Black.

_Bonjour jeune fille, excuse-moi si cette lettre t'arrive avec beaucoup de retard ou aux heures d'affluence, mais l'oiseau que j'ai utilisé, malgré qu'il soit fort sympathique, ne semble pas spécialement s'y connaître. (j'espère que tu as bien reçu cette lettre en fait...)_

_Ton dernier courrier m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. N'ayant jamais été confronté personnellement à ce genre de problèmes, je ne pense pas être d'un grand secours. Néanmoins, si cela peut rassurer ton amie, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Le harcèlement sexuel dépend généralement d'un esprit perturbé, et bien souvent les victimes n'ont rien fait pour susciter cela; elles se trouvaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._

_Je ne sais pas si l'amie dont tu me parles est une élève de Poudlard ou de ton village moldu, mais une chose est sûre; il faut qu'elle prévienne la police aussi vite. Un type de 40 ans, quel qu'il soit, n'a pas à faire ce genre d'avances à une adolescente de 15 ans - ce qu'il fait, même si cela n'est pas encore allé bien loin pour le moment, s'apparente à de la pédophilie. S'il s'est déjà montré dangereux, mieux vaut le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que le pire n'arrive. J'espère que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider, il s'agit vraiment de quelque chose - à mon sens - de très grave._

_Excuse-moi de faire une lettre aussi courte, mais la perruche que j'ai louée (elle s'appelle Calo, original me diras-tu) est en train d'essayer de manger la toile qui recouvre ma très chère mère._

_Je te laisse, Tonks vient passer la nuit ici pour mettre deux trois choses au point pour l'une de ses missions, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle dorme dans une chambre qui ne soit pas remplie des vieilles chaussettes de Kreattur._

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, raconte-moi ce que tu fais à l'école, les gens que tu rencontres (tes éventuels soupirants même, tonton Sirius pourra te donner des conseils avisés), et surtout tiens-moi au courant de ce qui se passe avec ton amie._

_Sirius_

Hermione fixa encore le parchemin quelques instants puis le fourra dans son sac, énervée. Si elle avait parlé de cette histoire de harcèlement à Sirius, en mentionnant une "amie", c'était pour qu'il fasse le lien et réalise qu'il s'agissait _d'elle_. Il se serait montré plus prévenant...et elle aurai toujours pu se rétracter en prétextant que c'était _vraiment _une amie.

Un homme de 40 ans et une adolescente de 15 c'était de la pédophilie, et Tonks l'allumeuse qui venait dormir ce soir...

La Gryffondor râlait souvent, mais rarement de cette intensité. Les dernières lettres de Sirius avaient été plus intimes, ils avaient partagé énormément de choses. Celle-ci semblait...paternel. Peut-être s'était-il fait taper sur les doigts par Dumbledore, ou alors il réalisait qu'il devenait "pédophile".

"Imbécile", jura-t-elle en maudissant de toute ses forces ce vieux coincé. Elle en avait assez d'être considérée comme une gamine, alors qu'elle semblait toujours avoir deux longueurs d'avance question de maturité sur les autres. Seulement pour la plupart des gens, avoir de beaux résultats signifiait automatiquement de ne pas avoir de vie à côté!

Descendant les escaliers menant à la grande Salle, elle vit Debolle qui remontait, l'air blême et le devant de la robe couverte de porridge. La Gryffonfor savait qu'en temps que première de sa classe, et plutôt coincée, la blonde servait souvent de souffre-douleur aux autres.

"Est-ce que ça va aller, Alexis? Tu as l'air pâle", fit semblant de s'inquièter hermione.

"Non, non ça va..." La blonde soupira en secouant la tête. "Les imbéciles de ma classe ont découvert que je préparais les olympiades avec Rogue. Etant donné qu'il est particulièrement odieux avec nous en ce moment, ils se sont défoulés." Elle dégageait une telle maturité en parlant que la Gryffondor se dit que n'importe qui lui balançant du porridge dessus devait en effet être particulièrement attardé.

"J'ai eu ça aussi, mais bon, ça en vaut la peine."

"Je ne sais pas", fit l'autre d'un air contrarié. "Que ces nuls m'agressent, bon je m'en moque, c'est de leur âge, mais Rogue est tellement désagréable que je pense que je vais arrêter les leçons et travailler les potions de moi-même à la bibliothèque."

"Désagréable...comment?" fit Hermione le souffle court.

"Bof, aussi froid qu'en cours, tu sais bien. Je sature un peu, je comptais aller lui dire à la pause midi. En principe ça ne devrait pas le déranger, j'avais à chaque fois l'impression de l'ennuyer un peu plus, alors que c'est lui qui avait proposé cet arrangement. Il était comment avec toi?"

"Pareil, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté", répondit Hermione. Alexi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi quelque traumatisme que ce soit, en dépit de la froideur de professeur et des moqueries de ses camarades de classe.

La jeune fille eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours ce soir-là. D'un côté, il y avait Rogue, pervers instable pour qui elle semblait avoir une certaine importance, de l'autre la lettre de Sirius, qui la considérerait encore comme un enfant.

Si seulement elle avait pu inverser les deux caractères...

--------

"Granger, je n'espérais plus vous voir."

"Alexi m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait plus venir, aussi je sui venue me représenter." dit la jeune fille. Il était 20h00, aussi elle ne risquait plus de se faire sermonner.

"Je pensais que vous désiriez abandonner complètement les leçons."

"Avant oui, mais maintenant que les Olympiades se rapprochent, je me demande si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de s'y remettre." Elle tenta un sourire timide.

"Vous ne donnerez pas la véritable raison de votre présence ici n'est-ce pas?" Il eut lui aussi l'ombre d'un sourire - d'un rictus. "Suivez-moi."

La jeune fille pénétra dans le bureau, identique à toujours. Mais Rogue ne s'arrêta pas; il ouvrit une porte et descendit des escaliers encore plus humides que ceux des donjons. La Gryffondor le suivit prudemment ; elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient déjà au sous-sol.

"Asseyez-vous", lui ordonna-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement en bas.

"Je ne vois pas de chaise". A ce moment des dizaines de torches s'allumèrent au mur, et Hermione vit qu'ils étaient dans une pièce aux murs de pierre, avec pour seul mobilier une chaise au milieu. C'aurait pu être un tribunal.

"Laissez votre sac ici."

Elle le déposa près de la porte et se dirigea vers la chaise. "Je m'assieds ici?" Pas de réponse. Rogue avait disparu. Elle s'assit quand même, mal à l'aise. A présent, elle regrettait d'être venue. Elle n'avait pourtant pu oublier que Rogue était capable de sympathie par moment certes, mais également d'une grande violence - il lui avait presque démit l'épaule lors de leur "première" altercation.

L'adolescente sentit brusquement ses deux bras se lever sans qu'elle n'ai rien fait. Elle vit une grosse corde de cuir noir entourer ses poignets, la tirant vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus que la pointe des pieds qui touche le sol.

La chaise avait disparu.

Un ombre tout en noir apparut devant elle. Hermione reconnut le masque qu'il portait.

Un Mangemort.

Elle était tombée dans un piège, idiote qu'elle était. Rogue était du côté de Voldemort évidemment, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait réussi à faire pénétrer des Mangemots à Poudlard et elle serait leur première victime.

Gémissant à cause de la corde qui lui entaillait les poignets, la jeune fille se contorsionnait pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur. Levant la tête, elle s'immobilisa. Le Mangemort était face à elle: elle pouvait voir son reflet - épouvantée - dans on masque argenté.

"S'il vous plait", supplia-t-elle, incapable de dire autre chose.

L'homme leva lentement sa main, et lorsqu'il ôta doucement son masque, Hermione reconnut son professeur - son ventre se relâcha un peu.

"Vous aviez raison, Granger. Je suis un enseignant, plus un mangemort. Cela dit, je bénéficie des apports de l'un et de l'autre." Il glissa son masque dans un revers de sa robe. "Savez-vous comment Voldemort sanctionnait les fuyards qui décidaient malgré tout de revenir à la maison, à sa grande époque?"

"Non," sanglota-t-elle, consciente que c'était elle que Rogue considérait comme "fuyarde".

"Il les _récompensait_. Toute une semaine de luxe avec des femmes, ou des hommes, des prisonniers à torturer et bien sûr quantité de vin et nourriture. Et savez-vous pourquoi?" Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, la fixant de ses yeux sombres dans lesquels on pouvait déceler une infime pointe d'amusement. "Pour qu'ils n'aient plus jamais envie d'aller voir ailleurs."

"Il avait raison", répliqua la jeune fille, espérant sauver son sort.

La bouche de son professeur s'étira en un rictus. "Comme vous me l'avez vous-même si justement fait remarquer, je suis dans l'enseignement à présent. En conséquence, lorsqu'un élève fait une petite faute, je lui tape sur les doigts. Si c'est une plus grosse, j''adapte en fonction."

"Professeur, je-"

"Dites-moi _exactement _pourquoi vous êtes revenue."

"Non..."

"Granger."

"Je voulais juste reprendre les leç-"

"_Hermione_..."

Elle releva la tête, l'air honteuse. "J'aimerais que l'on arrête de me prendre pour une gamine."

Rogue se redressa en arrière, l'air dubitatif. "_On_? Vous aimeriez que Black vous voie en tant que femme, pas une enfant de 25 ans de moins que lui c'est cela?"

Hermione, rebaissa la tête, impuissante.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur ses côtes puis descendre doucement sur ses hanches. "Vous pensez que je pourrai faire de vous une femme?" Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le tissu recouvrant son entrejambes. "Mon _enfant_, je pourrais vous rabaisser plus bas que terre encore, et vous faire ramper comme un chien. C'est probablement ce que notre molosse préféré aimerait vous ne pensez pas? Une _chienne_."

"Vous êtes pathétique", lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder. Le fait qu'il insulte Sirius ne lui faisait pas grand-chose pour le moment, étant donné qu'elle-même entretenait encore pas mal de rancoeur envers lui.

"Pour vos yeux de vierge Gryfondor, probablement." Il frôla doucement son sein droit et la jeune fille sentit des frissons non déplaisants parcourir son cou depuis sa poitrine, se mélangeant aux douleurs qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras toujours suspendus en l'air. Le visage impassible, son professeur entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

Il se colla ensuite à elle et la jeune fille sentit ses deux mains glisser dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge d'un geste sûr. Peut-être avait-il quand même eu pas mal d'expérience finalement...

Le visage toujours enfouie dans son épaule, l'adolescente refusait de regarder. Il remerciait intérieurement Rogue de lui avoir ligoté les mains au plafond, position qui ne pouvait que remonter sa poitrine qu'en bonne adolescente elle n'aimait guère.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, seulement les souffles rauques de son professeur, qui venait maintenant de poser les lèvres sur son téton durci sous l'effet de la peur.

Hermione serra les paupières aussi fort qu'elle put - la honte et la douleur dans ses bras ne parvenaient à égaler le plaisir qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle laisse échapper sans le vouloir une expiration rapide.

Rogue se redressa lentement. "A vous de me dire, ma jeune élève, la méthode du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous parait-elle efficace? Avez-vous encore l'envie de partir?"

La jeune fille restait cachée dans sa propre épaule, incapable de regarder en face l'homme qui la faisait vraiment passer pour une gamine aux hormones incontrôlables - encore qu'on eut pu en dire autant de lui!

A présent, la douleur reprenait de plus belle. "Détachez-moi je vous en prie..."

"Quel dommage. Il semble que vous soyez réfractaire à la méthode de notre Seigneur. Il est vrai que vous n'avez rien de l'un de ses fidèles. La science et le savoir, voilà les seules doctrines auxquelles vous adhérez n'est-ce pas? Vous devriez dans ce cas considérer toute sanction attribuée par un enseignant comme un juste retour des choses." Tout en parlant il avait contourné la jeune fille et se tenait maintenant derrière elle.

Hermione sentit que sa chemise était lentement remontée vers le haut, exposant à présent son dos et sa poitrine. Elle s'était rarement sentie humiliée. Une matière étrange lui frôla le dos et elle se contorsionna pour l'éviter. Tournant la tête, elle vit que son professeur la fixait d'un air pénétrant, droit et impassible, et qu'il tenait à la main un fouet étonnement long pour n'être destiné qu'à punir les enfants désobéissants.

_Une chambrière._

Quatre années d'équitation dans sa jeunesse permirent à la jeune fille de reconnaître la mèche de deux mètres qui s'échappait des mains à présent gantées de son professeur.

"Voyons ce que vous pensez de _ma _méthode."

-----

Waaa la phrase cliché :p

Bon c'est mon premier chapitre de fanfic depuis des mois si pas des ANNEES alors soyez indulgents ;)

Et pour ma femme, je fantasme sur L'ACTE, pas le vieux chmok en noir puceau que tout le monde y se moquait de lui à l'adolescence alors maintenant il se venge ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Woaw, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait du bien de voir que même après X décennies d'absences quelques lectrices sont encore là ;')

Je me suis d'ailleurs retrouvé un goût pour la lecture, alors n'hésitez pas à me conseiller des fics qui vous plaisent, voire les vôtres, car sur les 45 000 nouvelles postées depuis mon départ j'avoue ne pas savoir où donner de la tête... Oo

Donc plutôt que de répondre directement aux reviews (ce que je ne sais toujours pas comment faire...) je lis une de vos fics! C'est sympatoche non? (et c'est pas un moyen pour avoir plus de messages hein, c'est juste que si quelqu'un aime cette fic alors y a de grande chance que j'aime les siennes, question de goût!) ;)

Bon désolée si cette fic tend à la mièvrerie, mais je n'ai plus mes 15 ans et (shame!) je ne fantasme plus sur Rogue ni aucun des persos de HP (c'est honteux je sais ne me frappez pas) Disons que j'ai mon Rogue personnel depuis deux ans Cela dit une fic c'est comme un bébé; et je vais laisser grandir le mien encore un peu ;)

Résumé chap 6: Hermione était en bien mauvaise posture dans la salle de torture personnelle de Rogue, et celui-ci...a enfilé de beaux gants de cuir noir.

Chapitre sept

"Voyons ce que vous pensez de _ma _méthode."

Rogue passa devant elle, suivant le contour de ses hanches avec le bout de sa chambrière. Il vint se fixer devant elle, une lueur dans le regard.

Celui-ci se fit ensuite plus dur. "Vous avez trente secondes pour vous rhabiller et remonter jusqu'à mon bureau", lui dit-il d'une voix teintée de panique, chose rare chez un homme maîtrisant à ce point ses intonations. Il sortit de la pièce en un bruissement de cape et grimpa précipitamment les escaliers.

Hermione sentit la corde qui la reliait au plafond disparaître comme par magie - _probablement _par magie - et se reçut assez durement sur le sol froid. Massant ses genoux, elle referma vite sa chemise et se rastiqua dans les escaliers, entendant des voix plus haut.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au bureau de son professeur, les voix se turent. McGongall était là. La jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'allait quand même pas se faire expulser...

"Bonsoir Hermione. Comme je le disais à l'instant à Severus, Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message. Il aimerait vous voir au plus vite au square Grimmauld."

"Mais pourquoi…Maintenant?"

"Si possible. Si cela ne vous dérange pas d'accompagner mademoiselle Granger là-bas, Severus," fit-elle en le fixant, "je suis sûre que votre leçon pourra être reportée."

"Pourquoi Dumbledore ne peut-il venir ici?" demande le maître des potions d'une voix méfiante.

Le regard de la sous-directrice se gela. "Je pense qu'il ne souhaiterait pas que notre _amie _commune fasse le branle-bas de combat en l'apercevant."

Ombrage, bien sûr, songea la jeune fille. En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, elle avait tous les droits à Poudlard - et dieu sait ce qu'elle pouvait détester Dumbledore, cet amoureux des rebuts de la société.

Mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'immense trou qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait ce que son professeur venait de faire? Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré qu'elle, malgré cet air stoïque qu'ils s'obstinait à essayer de garder.

"Partez le plus vite possible. Nul besoin d'emporter quoi que ce soit, Albus veut juste vous transmettre un message. Je vous remercie, Severus", fit-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Bien. Etes-vous prête, Granger?"

"Oui, oui" sursauta celle-ci en attrapant son manteau, laissant ses affaires d'école au pied de la chaise. C'était comme si la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait été qu'un rêve.

"Bon voyage", leur lança la sous-directrice qui ne semblait pas voir remarqué la tension entre les deux personnes face à elle.

Ils quittèrent le château dans le silence le plus complet et arrivèrent finalement hors de la limite de transplanage. "Posez votre main et agrippez fermement", lui ordonna Rogue d'une voix froide et lui tendant son bras, le visage totalement hermétique. Hermione attrapa la manche de son manteau et serra aussi fort qu'elle put, n'étant pas habituée à transplaner.

Quelques secondes après, ils étaient devant l'immense bâtisse du square Grimmauld. La mère de Sirius dissimulée sous son rideau, le couloir d'entrée et la maison tout entière semblaient étrangement silencieuses.

Hermione suivit son professeur jusqu'au salon, où ils trouvèrent Dumbledore, plus vieux que jamais, debout à côté de la cheminée. Sirius, assis dans un grand fauteuil rouge, adressa un mince sourire à la jeune fille avant de foudroyer - et réciproquement - son vieil ennemi du regard.

"Ah, mademoiselle Granger, Severus. Bienvenue ici. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait venir jusqu'ici, mais ma présence à Poudlard n'est plus vraiment souhaitée."

Hermione déglutit. Le directeur commença à lui poser des questions de politesse sur ses études, auxquelles elle répondit distraitement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air en colère...

Son cerveau enregistra alors une information qui sembla apaiser ses craintes et elle sentit son corps tout entier se décrisper. Le directeur ne savait rien, il ne les avait pas fait venir pour ça. Puis son esprit se focalisa sur les mots qu'il venait juste de prononcer.

"Quoi...comment?" bégaya-t-elle, abasourdie.

"Voldemort, une fois de plus. Je pense qu'il voulait atteindre Harry en s'en prenant aux parents d'une personne qui lui est chère." Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune, l'air compatissant.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle ne voyait ses parents que pendant les vacances, aussi elle ne souffrirait pas quotidiennement de leur absence, mais savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais là...Elle sentit malgré elle son menton se mettre à trembler tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas fondre en larmes.

"Ou sont-ils?" demanda-t-elle finalement, incapable de lever les yeux.

" Voldemort n'a pas -"

"Albus." Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis désolée Hermione, Voldemort n'a pas été tendre avec eux. Désires-tu les...incinérer pour les laisser reposer quelque part? Ou les mettre en terre avec le reste de ta famille peut-être?"

"Non, je... Ils se moquaient pas mal d'être enterrés, nous sommes athées. Pourriez-vous juste...organiser une cérémonie, ou quelque chose comme ça?" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Bien sûr", acquiesça le vieil homme. "Severus, voulez-vous reconduire mademoiselle Granger à Poudlard s'il vous plait?"

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir les abruties de son dortoir qui allait encore jacasser jusque minuit au lieu d'étudier pour remonter leurs moyennes médiocres.

"Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, Hermione" proposa Sirius d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"Ca ne _te _dérange pas?"

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Rogue se redresser.

"Absolument pas. Je me disais juste que tu aimerais peut-être avoir une chambre à toi pour réfléchir...Je sais qu'il est impossible d'avoir un tant soi peu d'intimité à Poudlard."

La jeune fille leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Dumbledore. "Bien," fit celui-ci en attrapant sa cape. "Je vais devoir partir à présent, certaines personnes peu compétentes ont hélas besoin de mes services. Severus, si cela ne vous dérange pas, voudriez-vous venir rechercher mademoiselle Granger demain dans l'après-midi?"

Rogue hocha la tête avec autant d'enthousiasme que si l'on venait de lui proposer d'embrasser l'arrière-train d'un veracrasse. Dumbledore les salua puis sortit de la pièce. Rogue le suivit mais s'arrêta dans le couloir. Revenant discrètement sur ses pas, il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil vers le salon. Ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Granger venait bel et bien de fondre en pleurs, ce qu'elle n'avait probablement pas osé faire devant Dumbledore.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à l'idée qu'elle soit maintenant orpheline. Il serait tellement plus facile de la manipuler...

A moins que quelqu'un ne le fasse avant lui.

Rogue sentit sa mâchoire se crisper avec colère. Black venait de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, et celle-ci s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.

"Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est?" fit l'adolescente en sursautant.

"La porte d'entrée. Je reviens." Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. "Il n'y a plus personne. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?"

"Non merci je...je vais aller me coucher directement je pense."

« Je comprends. Laisse-moi juste le temps de préparer ta chambre habituelle, d'accord?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête. "Je peux aller voir Buck pendant ce temps-là?"

"Bien sûr."

Lorsque l'ex-détenu eut fini de mettre des draps propres et d'aérer la chambre - en vain, la maison étant restée hermétiquement fermée pendant plus de dix ans, il monta jusqu'au grenier. Là, il trouva la jeune fille assise sur le vieux divan, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, pendant que l'hippogriffe faisait sa toilette. "Vous pouvez y aller madame, votre suite est prête", plaisanta Sirius en caressant l'animal.

"Merci Sirius", fit la jeune fille avec un pâle sourire avant de descendre. Une fois dans son lit, elle se mit à réfléchir, à penser à ses parents, puis à la réalité plus concrète. Rogue. Ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire avant d'être interrompu.

Deux heures plus tard, elle fixait toujours le plafond avec des yeux grands ouverts. Se redressant, elle enfila vite sa jupe, ayant juste gardé sa chemise et sa culotte pour se coucher. Elle avança précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sirius et frappa trois fois. Pas de réponse. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, espérant qu'il ne se fâcherait pas en se réveillant. Mais elle venait de perdre ses parents. Il lui pardonnerait.

Son lit était vide. Il devait encore être sur Internet à mater ses poupées Barbie siliconées...

L'adolescente hésita une longue minute, puis vint se glisser sous les draps. L'oreiller avec une odeur particulière, rassurante. Celle de Sirius. L'inspirant profondément, la jeune fille se dit que ce qu'elle faisait était indécent. Elle allait se relever et regagner sa chambre.

--

"Hermione?!"

"Hm- quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

La gryffondor se frotta les yeux, se demandant où elle était et si elle n'avait pas rêvé l'intégralité de sa soirée. "Je heu…quelle heure il est?"

"Deux heures du matin. Excuse-moi de te réveiller, je venais me coucher. Je pense que tu t'es trompée de chambre, tu n'as pas du faire attent-"

"Sirius, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi?"

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Juste...amicalement...Je ne veux pas dormir seule. Je ne peux pas."

"Heu je...d'accord, mais mieux vaut ne rien dire à Dumbledore, alors, je ne sais s'il..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se dirigeant vers son armoire. "Je n'ai pas de pyjama..." fit-il en se grattant la tête. Il referma la porte de son armoire et revint vers le lit, enlevant uniquement ses pantoufles avant de se glisser dedans, à l'extrémité du lit.

Hermione sentit bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais en voulant dormir avec lui elle aurait du préciser..._contre _lui. La timide préfete n'aurait probablement jamais osé faire une chose pareille en temps normal, mais les circonstances étaient tout sauf normales. Et puis la veille, une homme de deux fois son âge avait voulu d'elle, alors pourquoi pas un autre...

"Merci d'avoir accepté, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de voir des gens pleurer leurs parents alors que tu détestais les tiens. " Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et s'était blottie contre son épaule comme si ça avait été le contrat de départ.

"Heu, oui mais je...je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. La mort de James et Lilly a été comme perdre ma famille." Il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. La jeune fille préféra se dire que c'était dû à son jeune age, lorsqu'il lui vint à l'idée qu'elle ne lui plaisait peut-être pas après tout.

"Heureusement, tu as Tonks", fit-elle pour amorcer un sujet plus...privé.

"Oh oui", fit Sirius avec un sourire sincère à son évocation. "Je la trouve formidable, un vrai rayon de soleil dans cette maison. Quand la famille Weasley et toi n'êtes pas là bien sûr."

"Vous sortez ensemble?"

« Quoi?" Il baissa la tête vers elle. "Hermione, c'est ma cousine...Je ne voudrais pas d'un fils avec trois bras ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"Parce que les sorciers n'ont pas de moyen de contraception?" dit-elle avec ironie.

"Hermione, c'est ma _cousine_", fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait amusé.

"Cela n'empêche pas. J'étais amoureuse d'un de mes cousins, plus petite. Et Tonks te regarde souvent d'une certaine manière..." Elle soupira.

"Elle a été jeune aussi, elle était peut-être amoureuse de cousin Sirius avant qu'il ne devienne un criminel en puissance...mais aujourd'hui on s'entend vraiment bien, d'un point...familio-amical."

"Tu n'as pas connu d'autres femmes que celles de tes sites depuis que tu es sorti d'Azkaban alors?" Tout en parlant, elle frôla les boutons de la chemise de l'ex-détenu du bout des doigts.

"Hermione, s'il te plait, c'est gênant" dit-il d'un ton paternel en lui attrapant les mains pour la repousser, se reculant a l'extrémité du lit.

"C'est parce que je suis une gamine et que je suis moche, ou quoi?" fit-elle, légèrement agacée. Elle qui avait toujours idolâtré Sirius commençait à le trouver aussi barbant qu'un grand père. Si seulement Ron et Harry pouvaient la voir...Rogue commençait à éteindre sur elle. Mais la perte de ses parents avait été quelque chose en elle. Comme si le fait qu'ils ne puissent plus la voir lui donnait le droit de se conduire en garce. Ou la rendait adulte, au contraire.

"Hermione, ce n'est rien de tout cela tu le sais très bien...Tu es une adorable jeune femme-"

"Mais trop jeune pour toi c'est ça?"

Il hocha la tête d'un air doux.

"Sirius, je ne suis plus une gamine...Enfin, je veux dire...J'ai déjà couché avec quelques garçons tu sais, je voulais juste...partager ça avec un _homme_, et puisque tu sors de prison je me disais"

"La prison n'a pas fait de moi un pervers complètement obsédé!" fit-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir pendant les vacances."

" Oh je t'en prie. Premièrement elles sont toutes _majeures_; deuxièmement, à part Arthur Weasley, aucun homme ne peut affirmer n'avoir jamais visité de sites pornos. Même Rogue doit faire ça. Je l'imagine bien, avec son groin tout frémissant..."

"Et bien Rogue s'amuse plus souvent que toi, ça je peux te l'assurer."

Sirius lui lança un regard perçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore te l'a dit, il me donne des cours particuliers pour les olympiades de potions tous les samedis soirs."

"Oui, je suis au courant. Mes condoléances. Mais en quoi..." Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils maintenant, et la jeune fille se sentit légèrement intimidée. Toutefois, elle continua sur sa lancée.

"Ce ne sont pas vraiment de séances de révision."

L'animagus se redressa, le regard hanté. "Ta dernière lettre..."

"Oui, c'est moi."

"J'aurais du m'en douter. Je trouvais cela étrange qu'une amie t'ait raconté tout ça. Je vais le tuer ce salaud."

Hermione prit soudainement peur.

"Non, attend", fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever.

"Je t'ai menti dans ma lettre. En fait je...c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'apprendre tout ça.."

Sirius la fixa comme s'il elle venait de dire qu'Ombrage était en réalité sa soeur jumelle. "Est-ce que tu as bu quelque chose, ou...C'est la mort de tes parents, c'est ça? Tu as le droit de ne pas être dans ton état normal après tout…"

"Sirus."

Elle s'approcha de lui. "C'est pour toi que je fais ça avec Severus." Elle s'avança mais il détourna la tête. "Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors j'ai eu une image de toi qui était bien fausse."

"Tu arrêteras de me traiter comme une gamine alors..."

"Oh ça oui." Il la regardait maintenant d'un regard métallique et perçant, un soupçon de dégoût dans le regard. "Je te prenais vraiment pour quelqu'un de bien, et je m'aperçois que tu n'es vraiment qu'une...traînée."

La jeune fille se sentit blessée par les propos de cet homme pour qui elle avait le béguin, mais décida de continuer. Ses parents venant de mourir, tout ce qu'elle ferait ce soir serait pardonné. Mais elle n'aurait pas une deuxième chance.

Lui faisant son plus beau sourire, elle prit son élan et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Mais les fantasmes et la réalité étaient deux mondes différents.

"Hermione, ça suffit", fit-il en lui attrapant les bras avant de la retourner sur le lit. "Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, j'espère sincèrement que c'est le décès de tes parents qui te monte à la tête mais..."

"S'il te plait..." Ondulant sous lui, bien décidée à profiter de cette position, elle fit glisser sa cuisse entre ses jambes, frôlant son entrejambes.

Elle sentit son agresseur desserrer sa poigne. Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage.

"Sirius, prends moi s'il te plait", gémit la Gryffondor.

"D'accord."

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Mais il ne la regardait toujours pas. L'étendue de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander l'atteignit alors, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle ne voulait pas d'une première fois avec un homme qu'elle avait quasi supplié...Elle ne voulait pas d'une première fois si jeune.

"D'accord", répéta-t-il avant de se redresser vivement, débouclant sa ceinture d'un air froid que jamais Hermione ne lui avait vu avant. Il ouvrit son jeans, puis lui attrapa les cuisses, la tirant contre lui.

"Ah, non, non, arrête!"

Elle sentit la boucle de sa ceinture contre sa culotte et se remit à crier de plus belle, se cachant ensuite le visage dans les mains. Elle sentit peu à peu que l'homme la lâcher, et elle des larmes de honte coulèrent sur son visage. Elle se tourna sur le côté, sanglotant dans le coussin.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Hermione, tu n'as jamais couché avec un garçon, ni même Rogue n'est-ce pas?"

Elle secoua la tête. "J'ai...je n'ai même pas réussi à embrasser Krum", avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle entendit l'homme soupirer. "Je suis content d'avoir retrouvé la jeune fille que je connaissais. Celle qui ne se jettera pas dans les bras du premier venu."

Mais Hermione restait prostrée en position foetale, incapable d'oser regarder Sirius en face. Elle n'oserait probablement jamais le regarder d'ailleurs. Elle l'entendit reboucler sa ceinture.

"Hermione..."

Elle ne répondit rien.

"Hermione." Il l'obligea doucement à se tourner vers lui. « Cette histoire de harcèlement, avec Rogue, c'était vrai?"

"Non, mais..." Soupir. "Le harcèlement de mon amie est vrai, j'avais vraiment besoin de conseils pour l'aider."

"Et ça t'a aidé? »

« Pas vraiment. On s'est brouillées et...je me demande si elle n'avait pas inventé tout cela finalement."

_C'est toi qui invente tout, ma vieille_, lui lance sa conscience.

"J'ai tellement honte", fit-elle en se cachant sous la couette. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius la voie ainsi. Elle l'aimait toujours, bon sang! Elle prenait seulement conscience qu'il était vraiment plus âgé et mature qu'elle - et intègre. Rogue était un malade mental, pas une généralité.

"Il ne faut pas. Sans même parler de tes parents, Dieu les garde, tu n'es pas à une période de ta vie qui est facile. Plus vraiment une enfant, pas encore une femme...des mecs de ton âge qui sont de vrais gosses eux par contre..."

"Tu étais comme ça toi?" fit-il avec un mince sourire.

"Oh lala, j'étais le pire..."

"Tu me racontes?"

"C'est une longue histoire", fit-il avec en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

"Sirius?"

"Oui, Hermione?"

"Est-ce que je peux quand même dormir contre toi? Vraiment de manière amicale, je veux dire...C'est agréable d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un...Avant j'avais ma mère pendant les vacances mais..." Prenant brusquement conscience de tout ce qui était parti avec la disparition de ses parents, elle sentit les larmes couler a nouveau. "Je suis désolée, je n'essaie pas de t'apitoyer".

"Il n'y a pas de problème, viens là."

La jeune fille s'installa délicatement contre lui et il la serra très fort, sans aucune gêne cette fois-ci. "Alors, tu veux que je te raconte les déboires de Potter le Frimeur, Black le dragueur et Snivellus le pleurnichard?"

--

Rogue entra dans son appartement en faisant quelque chose qui ne devait lui arriver qu'une fois tous les dix ans: il claque violemment la porte. Fourrageant dans ses papiers pour se donner une contenance, il ne put se résoudre à travailler aujourd'hui.

Il était en colère Plus que ça même.

Il avait senti une pointe de jalousie le traverser lorsqu'il avait vu Granger et Black.

Et ça le mettait encore plus en colère.

Quoiqu'il fasse, ce chien galeux serait toujours là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand ce n'était pas Lilly que ce binoclard de Potter lui volait...

Il sortit une bouteille de scotch qu'il déposa violemment sur la table.

N'importe quel homme aurait été plus qu'ennuyé de se voir déranger en pleine séance de torture, surtout lorsque la dernière remontait à plus de quinze ans. S'il avait pu faire exploser la tête de McGonagall à l'instant ou il l'avait vue...

Lâchant un juron, il se résolu à vider son verre d'un coup. Son regard se posa alors sur les affaires et le cartable que Granger n'avait pas pris. Attrapant ses feuilles sur le bureau, il les jeta toutes au feu, se souciant peu de savoir si cela pouvait être des devoirs ou autres papiers importants. En ouvrant son sac pour y ranger sa trousse, il vit dépasser d'une farde une feuille quelque peu pliée où étaient griffonnés deux coeurs.

Ouvrant la farde, il attrapa la feuille, couverte d'une belle écriture à l'encre bleue. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus.

Parcourant la lettre, Severus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer encore plus. Bientôt, un sourire de pur machiavélisme s'affichait sur son visage.

Revanche, douce revanche...

--

Alors, Sirius est un chic type hein? Vous avez vraiment u que c'était un violeur de ptites filles hein? Hé non, j'aime vraiment ce personnage dans cette fic, très humain et paternel...même s'il a de grosses lacunes relationnelles avec la prison!

Pour celles qui ont lu "Une relation suivie", c'est tout le contraire...Rogue sympa et Sirius gros dégueulasse, mais bon, le but c'est d'offrir un joli contraste entre les gentils et les méchants! :p

Là je précise que je suis en exam...enfin comme 90 d'entre vous je suppose ;)

Mais ce n'est pas grave, on réussira nos Buses!


End file.
